Blossomed Flower
by yellowmile
Summary: Being the respectable Christian and intelligent 9th grader, Clare Edwards doesn't understand why all girls her age always talk about boys. But when a new bad boy, 10th grader, transfers to Degrassi, will Clare finally understand what the girls mean?
1. First Crush

**I know that I shouldn't be putting up a new story since it seems like I completely abandoned my other ones. But that's not true. I'm still going to write them, its just like I said in my authors note for Grotesque, I've been having issues. But this idea just popped in my head and I had to write it down. Hope you guys like it:)**

**Also Clare is in grade 9 and Eli is in grade 10. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blossomed Flower<strong>_

"Honestly Alli, what is the point of those magazines?" I complained to my best friend as she rummaged through the new _Teen Pop _magazine.

I don't understand why she is _so _obsessed with boys, make-up, and hair. There are a lot of things more important then finding out what color resembles your style. What has the world come to? What ever happened to famous literature, amazing discoveries, and learning in school. I pretty much find that still important. But according to Alli, my personality shines threw the outside because of my choice of wardrobe. So I still wear my catholic school uniform, I'm stating that I'm not here at school for looks, but to learn.

Alli rolled her brown eyes, without taking them off the magazine. "Clare, I'm trying to find out how to make myself less amateur for cute guys on the look out."

"Alli, there is no point about worrying about guys. They are poorly behaved and hold a lack of intelligence." I stated annoyed.

"Exactly. _Boys _are immature. We need to go after _men._" She gave a devilish look along with an evil smile.

I placed my hands on the bench on either side of me. "Of course not! Are you insane?"

She gave me a look. "I'm serious, I've actually had an eye on a certain sophomore for a few months." She smiled while biting her lip shyly.

My mouth dropped. "A _sophomore_? You realize he's a year older right?" I whispered frantically.

"No Clare, I've failed math and I didn't know that 15 and 14 are one year apart." She replied sarcastically.

I sighed and looked straight to the school parking lot. How could Alli like _boys_? There is nothing special about them. I mean, I want to have a husband one day and have children…..but I'm too young to like boys. The teenage years are supposed to be for studying and learning. At least that's what Father Jeff would say at Church every Sunday.

"Well, I think you should be careful." I warned.

She sighed over-dramatically. "Don't worry." She placed the book down beside her, and clasped her hands together. "Now lets see what guy that would catch your eye Saint Clare."

"No. No. No. We do this every time. Why do you always want to bring a guy in my life?"

"Because, if you start noticing guys now, your first big crush won't come crashing through." She stated matter-of-factly.

I scoffed. "That is _not _going to happen."

"Sure it's not." She said unconvinced.

I grabbed my books and bag and got up from the bench. I fixed the bridge of my glasses over my nose and smoothed my skirt.

"I have to get to class early. You know with the new semester and all." I said.

To be honest the reason I wanted to leave was because I didn't want to talk about this subject any further. It was making me extremely uncomfortable.

Alli nodded before returning back to her magazine. I walked up the steps to Degrassi and entered the school. I smiled as I walked through the familiar halls filled with teachers, students and computers. I entered my 4th period classroom and waited for Ms. Kwan to enter. It was creative writing, my favourite class. It gives me a chance to express myself through writing. One of my favourite hobbies.

I pulled out my notebook and started to write something from the top of my head. Before I knew it, kids were piling in, making the room louder with the murmurs of the students. I closed my book and looked straight forward at the board. Ms, Kwan just entered the room. I smiled in relief.

"I heard he got kicked out of his last school."

"Apparently he ate a live fish.."

"Eww what is someone like _him _doing here."

The quiet murmurs coming form my classmates made me somewhat curious to their usual gossip. For once. The girls in my class usually talk about the same things Alli does. It's as if I can't escape from the teenage female, boy-crazy mind. But for some reason they way they are describing this certain student, is just a little intriguing.

I leaned in my seat to the left to hear more.

"Also, he's supposed to be in this class."

"Oh great, like we need another freak in this school."

"Shh, there he is."

The students travelled their gaze to the front of the room. I followed their gaze until I landed on the figure they were looking at. My heart leaped at the sight of him. His appearance was absolutely breath-taking. His black shaggy hair framed his face perfectly. His cheek bones were perfectly sculpted. His lips were the perfect shade of a light pink that made his plump lips stand out. His tanned skin was just right, which brought out his absolutely amazing jade green orbs. They held disinterest and boredom, which made them even more thrilling. His black clothing looked alluring but nice at the same time.

I felt my palms start to sweat and my breathing turn shallow. I watched as he walked to Ms. Kwan's desk. Every thought in my mind was vanished and set on him. The way his stance was, his body language. Everything about him caught my interest.

When he walked down my aisle, I could feel my heart pick up against my chest. I notice his eyes flickered to mine. I was mesmerised by his eyes, that I didn't realize that I was staring at him so intently in the middle of class.

His lips plopped on one side of his face. Turning into a smirk. I smiled wide and realized I was wearing my retainer. I quickly dropped my gaze to my book and started to open it. When I started writing, I felt someone sit in the desk in front of me. I already knew who took the seat. The action made one thought drift to my mind that wasn't about him.

_Thanks a lot Alli._


	2. Overwhelming Obstacles

**I don't know where I'm going with this story, but I like it so far. So here is another chapter. Thank you for the reviews.:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blossomed Flower<em>  
><strong>

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thoughts of the student in front of me. But it was too hard. All class, I kept replaying the smirk he flashed me as he walked down the aisle. The way he flowed when he walked. His gorgeous face…..Is this what Alli means about first _crushes_? Certainly it's not. I don't even know the boys name or haven't spoken to him before. How can I feel gushy and tingly about a guys appearance? This crush thing is not normal. Not at all.

I tapped my pen repeatedly on my notebook as Ms. Kwan wrote the assignment on the board. I looked to my left to see students gawking at the student in front of me. How rude. Can't they show respect and not stare at someone and pay attention to Ms. Kwan's teaching. But I understand why all those girls are looking at him. They have a crush on him too. Something inside my stomach just dropped. Of course I should've known other, prettier, girls would like him too. What am I saying? I usually don't care about whether a girl is prettier than me. I only care about school and learning.

"Excuse me Ms. Kwan, but I don't think the due date for this assignment is rational." Said the voice of the boy in front of me.

I dropped my pencil and stared at the back of the boys head in disbelief. _Did he really just question Ms. Kwan's teaching?_ I looked towards Ms. Kwan to see her staring towards the boy with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face.

"I'm sorry Elijah that my required date this assignment should be handed in is not good enough for you. Please tell me when _you_ would like to hand in your assignment." Ms. Kwan said, as she extended her arms.

The whole class was silent as we awaited his answer. I heard the boy grunt before responding, "Creativity is used by people that express themselves in different ways. There shouldn't be a time limit for it."

This boy, _Elijah_, was being completely absurd. You're supposed to work on your assignment without questioning. Why was that so hard for him? Why was I feeling more intrigued by it? Questions that did not have the answers to.

"Well I'm sorry, but things are different here. Your just going to have to work through it." Ms. Kwan said while smiling in a condescending way.

The boy scoffed. "Whatever." He muttered under his breath.

"I will be seeing you after class, Mr. Goldsworthy."

**BRING!**

Students shuffled their papers in their bags as they bolted out of the classroom for the end of the day. I slowly closed my notebook and placed it in my bag, along with my pen. Elijah never moved. I got up and walked to the front of the room. When I was about to go out the door, Ms. Kwan called me.

"Yes?" I asked, while pushing the bridge of my glasses farther up, to keep them from sliding.

"I would like you to be involved in the student showcase this Friday. Your work is the best in my class." She smiled.

I bowed my head as my face turned red. Usually I would thank my teachers for complimenting my work, confidentially. But having _him _right in the class room while she tells me, makes me feel a little shy about my work. Although the student showcase does sound academically achieving. My parents could probably come too. It could maybe give them something to agree on for once, since they have been disagreeing lately.

"Thank you Ms. Kwan, and I would love to be in the student showcase." I responded gently.

Ms. Kwan's smile grew wider. "Great! I will see you tomorrow Clare."

"Bye."

I looked over to Elijah one last time and noticed he was staring at me. The way he was, seemed intense. My throat was becoming dry as I turned on my heel and exited the class room. I instantly went outside and sat on the bench Alli and I always sat on. Alli was already there, holding a mirror in one hand while putting lip gloss on with the other. I jumped on the seat beside her, making her jump in surprise. She looked over to me.

"Jeez speedy Gonzales. You don't want to be tired when we walk home." She laughed. When she noticed my face showed no hint of laughter, she stopped immediately. "What's your deal?"

"Alli, because of you, I have a _crush_!" I scolded.

Alli dropped her mirror and lip gloss. Her brown eyes widened. Oh no.

3

2

1

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I covered my ears as I waited for her to finish her screaming. People around us gave us weird looks as Alli jumped up and down and flayed her arms in the air. This is so embarrassing. Why did this boy have to come to my school? I was doing just fine with not liking boys. Alli finally stopped screaming but started to pester me with questions.

"Is he hot?"

"Does he have blue eyes or green eyes?"

"Is he a prep or bad boy?"

"Does he have long or short hair-"

"Alli please stop. Can I at least have pauses so I can answer your questions?" I asked.

She nodded eagerly. I sighed as I pushed a strand of hair behind me ear. "His name is Elijah Goldsworthy. He has green eyes, long hair and by the looks of him…..I think he's a bad boy." I looked over to Alli. She had the goofiest grin on her face. I groaned as she looped her arm through mine.

"Awe Clare. I'm so happy for you. Where did you meet him?"

"Creative writing class."

"Ouu a writer. He's a keeper." She nudged my shoulder and smiled, I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Ugh look who the cat dragged in." Alli muttered in disgust.

I followed her gaze and saw Jenna Middleton, standing on the side of the road. Jenna Middleton was a blonde haired, tanned and blue eyed 9th grader. I guess you can say she was every guys dream girl. With her bubbly personality and exceptionally good looks. Alli and I know better though. She is actually a really rude person and has no self-respect. I remember she admitted in the girls change room that she and K.C. Guthrie had a lot of "fun" together. Anyone would understand what she was referring to. How she could do something that awful to herself, I'll never know. At first I tried to become friends with her, but she only brushed me off and called me a nerd. Those words did hurt me for awhile, but I did get over it eventually. I just stayed away from Jenna after that.

"It's okay. Lets just talk about something else." I said as I turned back to Alli.

Alli still stared towards the direction Alli was at. Allis jaw dropped. "Who is _that_ with _her_?"

I turned back around towards Jenna and felt my stomach plummet at the sight. There standing beside Jenna was Elijah Goldsworthy. Them standing together wasn't exactly bothering me. It was the fact that they were embracing. Jenna had her head on his shoulder as his arms were wrapped around her waist. The hug only lasted a second, but to me, it lasted a lifetime. I felt tears prickle at the corner of my eyes. I quickly swiped them away and turned away from the scene.

"Can we go?" I asked shakily.

Alli finally looked back at me and noticed the look on my face. "Clare. What's wrong?"

"Lets just go. _Please._"

Alli jumped off the bench and grabbed her things, before wrapping her arm around my shoulder, as we exited the parking lot of Degrassi. I don't know why it bothered me so much that Jenna hugged Elijah? I didn't know him well enough to knew he liked girls like Jenna. I thought she was with K.C. anyways. Why is high school so confusing all of the sudden?

"You want to tell me what that was all about?" Alli asked causally.

"That boy. The one embracing Jenna. It was him Alli." I looked her in the eyes. "It was Elijah."

"Ooh Clare." Alli pulled me into a hug. "Don't worry. This is only your first crush. Obstacles are supposed to happen."

I pulled out of the hug. "But what if I don't want obstacles. This has never happened to me before. Everything is changing!" I turned away and started to walk.

I felt a hand slither in mine. I look over to Alli and she smiled. "Whatever life throws at you. You have me. I'll be there right by your side."

My heart swelled at her words, instantly making me smile back.

_Alli. You truly are a best friend._


	3. Do Not Enter

**Hey guys. I am extremely heartbroken from last nights episode.:( But! I am not giving up! I will still be writing eclare stories because...I love them! So hear is the next chapter. I was amazed by the reviews I received from last chapter. Thank you:) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blossomed Flower<em>  
><strong>

"Clare. _Clare_. Clare!"

I jumped at the source of the voice. I looked over to Alli, to notice an annoyed look on her face while holding a sandwich in her hand. I raised my eyebrows and Alli only motioned the sandwich in front of me. I picked it up and analyzed it. Nutella _again._ I tossed the sandwich to Alli, as she in return handed me her cheese and lettuce sandwich.

"I'm sorry I've been out of it. I've just been…." I travelled my eyes back to the table that caught my interest all through out lunch. Jenna and Elijah were sitting there. Their proximity was too close if you ask me. Jenna would always rub his arm or tussle his hair. Elijah would only smirk at the action. When they would speak, my mind would jump to imagination, wondering what they were _really _talking about.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Alli look over her shoulder. She looked back to me and held sympathy in her eyes. "I've done some digging and it turns out K.C and Jenna broke up months ago," I turned my full attention to Alli. "and apparently she only met Elijah yesterday and they've already "fooled" around." She finished.

I sighed and bowed my head. My stomach started to churn as I grew angry. Why did Jenna have to guys? Why this boy? Better yet, why would he go with _her_? He's only been here for a day and a half and already he's hooked up with a ninth grader. I'm upset with myself for crushing on him. For even caring what Jenna and him do in their spare time. This isn't me.

"Man she is such a-"

"_Slut._"

I covered my mouth immediately for releasing the foul word from my mouth. Never have I ever cursed before. It was wrong and felt dirty. But here I am, using this foul language just because jealousy has gotten the best of me. Which is also wrong. I've never been jealous before and it was pretty exact to the deadly sin envy. Public school is not a good environment for me.

Alli looked at me in shock, before her face turned into an amused one. A snarky grin etched her features as she took a bite out of my sandwich. "Clare Edwards has got _spunk_! I like it." She said after chewing a few times.

I licked my retainer nervously before responding, "Alli this is wrong. What I said was wrong. Forget I even said it." I looked down at the unappealing sandwich in front of me, before placing it in my bag and zipping it closed.

"Don't worry about those two. Lets talk about this Friday. I'm so proud of you. The student showcase!" Alli beamed before taking another bite from her sandwich.

I smiled. It was pretty exciting. I just hope I don't get nervous in front of all those people. That would be really embarrassing. "Yeah, I've actually been writing new stories in my journal. But I'm probably going to read the ones from my past assignments."

"You should read the ones from your journal. They're so powerful, so raw, so-"

"personal." I finished.

"Yeah! Exactly why you should read them to the world." Alli extended her arms as if to emphasize the point.

I looked down when I noticed a few eyes looking towards our table. "Alli, you know I can't do that."

"Yes you can. You're just too _afraid._"

I rolled my eyes. "Speaking of writing. I have creative writing next and I really need to go to the library to fix up my assignment. You want to come with me?" I asked as I stood up from the cafeteria seat.

Alli nodded and popped the last piece of her sandwich into her mouth before picking up her purse and standing up. For us to reach the cafeteria doors, we had to pass Jenna and Elijah's table. We walked towards the exit, but before we made it to the door, a sickly voice rang through my ears.

"Clare-bear!"

Alli and I both turned around to Jenna and saw her fake smile plastered over her face. She was holding onto Elijah's collar of his leather black jacket with one hand while the other popped a french fry in her mouth. I did my best to keep my eyes on hers.

"Yes Jenna," I replied stiffly.

"Do you own any other clothes then those? I mean, how could you wear that outfit_ every_ single day without it smelling." She pinched her nose to emphasize the point.

I was about to respond when Alli cut in, "Don't you ever stop eating? I'm surprised you still fit in the same clothes, you cow."

I looked to Alli in disbelief. Alli only held a smug look on her face and crossed her arms over her chest. I looked over to a fuming Jenna, she sharply released Elijah's collar and stood up from the table, causing people to look over in our direction.

"You want to say that to my face, _Bhandari._" Jenna spat.

"So now your fat and stupid, because clearly I just said it to your face." Alli retorted.

The whole scene was making me dizzy. I looked between the girls and my eyes landed on Elijah. He stared back at me. His green eyes looking dim in the cheap cafeteria lighting. I still thought they were gorgeous though. I quickly fixated my eyes to Alli, before a blush exposed my face.I grabbed Allis arm, gently pulling her away.

"Alli, lets go. She's not worth it." I tried to negotiate.

Alli scoffed. "Your right. She isn't. Have a nice lunch. Moooo." She laughed, making me pull her harder out of the cafeteria doors. Once we were in the empty hallway, I gave Alli a stern look as she laughed even more.

"Alli, that was not the proper way to handle the situation." I scolded.

Allis last breaths of laughing stopped. She wiped tears from her eyes as she tried to control her breathing. "Clare come on. She had it coming. I finally gave that stuck up priss a taste of her own medicine." Alli clicked her tongue in satisfaction.

Even though what Alli did was completely ridiculous, the look on Jennas' face was funny. Jenna didn't treat anyone nice except for herself, which probably resulted to this. A small smile spread across my face as Alli nudged me playfully. I looped my arm in Allis as we walked towards the lobby.

_**BRING!**_

I pulled my arm out of Allis and waved goodbye, as I walked to creative writing class. Oh no, I didn't have a chance to go the library to fix my assignment. Ms. Kwan is going to realize my poor editing skills. She is going to be so disappointed. I slowly walk to class and trudge my feet to my desk. I pull out my notebook after seated, and jot down some ideas right away for a new story. When Ms. Kwan entered the room, I pulled out my assignment and walked up to her desk. I happily placed my assignment on her desk as she smiled at me.

"Thank you Clare. Another masterpiece I presume." Ms. Kwan complimented.

"I actually didn't have time to re edit it, so it might lack in grammar wise." I offered a weak smile.

"I believe it will be fine work Clare."

"Thank you."

I returned back to my desk to notice Elijah was not in his seat. The rest of the class was here. I didn't understand why he wasn't. I just saw him ten minutes ago, unless he is skipping. How could I be crushing on a criminal. At least a criminal in the making. That is it. I refuse to crush on this boy any further. He is bad news and it wasn't like anything was going to happen between us.

"Clare?"

"Yes Ms. Kwan."

"Would you mind taking the attendance folder down to the office." She held up the folder.

"Not at all." I jumped up from my seat and took the folder from Ms. Kwan before exiting the classroom.

Walking down the deserted halls, I whistle lightly, while letting my eyes wander around. The sounds of sucking makes me stop whistling and stopping dead in my tracks. The sucking sounds lead to a door with the plaque **Do Not Enter **written on it**. **A glass window is over top of the plaque. With curiosity taking over me, I silently tip toe to the door and stand on my tip toes. When I look through the window, I gasp quietly. Jenna had Elijah up against the wall as they kissed heavily. It wasn't a sweet kiss either. It was one of those kisses Darcy used to share with Peter. It was like they were attacking each other. I was disgusted by the sight. I noticed Elijah stopped kissing Jenna and she started to kiss his neck. Elijahs' eyes flickered to mine, making me squeal and run away from the sight.


	4. Showcase

**I know, EXTREMELY late update, but I was working on my other stories and it was getting a little hard to balance writing multiple stories. BUT, fear not, I have another chapter for you. Your responds for the last chapters were incredible and I thank you guys so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter:) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blossomed Flower<strong>_

The student show case is in one hour. In one hour I will be standing in an auditorium in front of multiple people-including the student body and my parents. I felt my writing was one of the high standards for this event, but I couldn't push away the nerves that were taking over my system.

So for, a way to calm these nerves, I'll do the one thing that helps me in my time of escape. Play the flute. I'm a closet player and intend to keep it that way. Writing is my number one passion but the flute always made me relax and think clearly. Since I'm still at the school, I figured I could sneak in the music room and have a nice warm up before I have to be in front of all of those people.

When I enter, I already start to feel the calm aura and I clutch my flute case in my hands as I walk over to the grand piano, located in the centre of the room. I push the bridge of my glasses over my nose and open the case. I take out the silver flute and press it to my lips but before I could do anything, a knock makes me drop the flute on the piano.

I slowly turn around and see Elijah Goldsworthy in the door way staring at me. I felt my breathing pick up and my palms start to sweat. Images from him and Jenna from a couple of days ago popped in my head and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"It's Clare isn't it?" His deep voice rung through the room.

I swallowed and looked down before nodding. I didn't want to say anything in case I sound like a complete fool in front of him.

He walked in the room. "I suppose you're here for the student showcase?" He arched an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, w-why are you here?" I stuttered, nervous from his penetrating stare.

He pulled on the strap of his black backpack and shrugged. "I have to stay and watch. Punishment for expressing my opinion to Ms. Kwan."

Ah yes, the time when he thought he could teach the teacher how to teach. In reality, I find it pathetic but he seemed very determined about making his point, which is always a point in my books. Not like I'm keeping points with him...

I shook my head and realized he was still in the room, and I suddenly felt a rush of nervousness along with queasiness as he eyed the flute in my hands. I quickly turned around and shakily placed the flute in the case before turning back around and trying to walk past him. But before I could, a stack of chairs that I didn't notice were in the way and I hazardously walked in them, dropping my flute case and falling over.

"Are you okay?" asked Elijah, as he bent down to help me up.

My face was the shade of scarlet and I politely rejected his waiting hand, as I stood up and picked up my flute case as well. I tried to walk out of the room but Elijah called my name again, sending a jolt through my stomach.

"Yes?" I said, facing him once again.

"You play the flute?" He asked, interested.

I hold my case in both hands and looked down, embarrassed. "Kind of..."

"Cool. You should play," he said, making me look back into his eyes.

"Really?" I asked, making sure I was hearing correct.

He nodded. "The showcase doesn't start for another hour and I really don't want to walk around the school, bored out of my mind. Instruments always entertain me."

I smiled. "Okay." I walk back over to the grand piano and placed the case once again on top of it. I could feel his eyes on my back but shrugged it off once I took out the flute and placed my fingers over the right buttons.

I noticed he stood beside me, leaning slightly over the piano as he watched. I bit my lip and looked forward as I pressed the mouth piece to my lips. I blew into the silver instrument and instantly felt myself relax. My fingers moved effortlessly over the buttons as my soft blows echoed through the room. Soft melodies were heard and I went to another world.

Elijah was watching me, I could feel it, but I didn't feel nervous or embarrassed anymore while playing in front of him. I needed this outlet and it somehow felt all the more relaxing with him here.

Time faded and words were not spoken as I played in peace. Before i realized it, the student showcase was about to start in ten minutes and I needed to be backstage before it started.

"I have to go, the showcase is about to start." I hurriedly placed my flute in the case and clipped it shut before running out of the room, and before Elijah could say anything.

I placed my case in my locker and grabbed my notebook. I closed my locker and power walked to the backstage of the auditorium. I decided to take Alli's advice and read one of my entries from my journal. It was very personal and I didn't know why I convinced myself to do it, but maybe my parents will be proud of me. Surely, they've always been, but ever since Darcy moved to Kenya, they've been disagreeing on small things and neglecting me. I understand they have work and other important things to deal with but it would be nice to be acknowledged for my academic performances once in awhile.

When I made it to the backstage of the auditorium, Holly J was already standing behind the podium, speaking to the audience. Through the curtains, I saw my parents in the front row, far away from each other and looked irritated. I sighed and looked for Alli. She was there of course, in the middle aisle, a smile on her face. I smiled in relief that she was here and I noticed Ms. Kwan was waiting expectantly as well. My eyes suddenly had a mind of their own as they swarmed through the sea of people until they landed on a certain, dark haired boy. Elijah was sitting at the top of the auditorium, looking bored out of his mind. I suddenly felt a wave of nervousness wash through me and I had to take deep breaths.

"...Please welcome, Clare Edwards."

I snapped my eyes to Holly J and heard the clapping surround the room. I took in one last deep breath and walked on the stage. I curtly gave Holly J a smile which she returned before heading off the stage. I looked forward and pushed the rim of my glasses up as I took in how many people were here. My eyes set on my parents and they both smiled at me. I looked at Alli and she gave me a thumbs up and when I looked at Elijah, he was staring at me with such an intense stare, I almost lost my balance.

I cleared my throat and felt the perspiration settling in. I looked down at my book, placed on the podium and opened it shakily. I found the entry I was about to read and looked back at the audience. I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out. I was left with my eyes wide and mouth parted, frozen. I flickered my eyes everywhere, desperately looking for an escape. Finally, my legs moved on their own and I found myself running off the stage, my notebook in hand.

I didn't know where I was running to exactly but I needed to get out of here, get away from this place as far away as possible. Before I knew it, I was running to my house. I didn't have any keys so I went to the park. Panting, I stopped running and walked over to a bench located under a tree. I sat down and opened my journal, flipping to the page.

"_We need to talk. The words that every kid dreads. But you know what's worse: waiting_," I closed my book and clutched it my chest.

How is it that I can say those words so clearly when I'm by myself but when it comes to other people, I freeze. _Maybe because you're scared of your parents finding out._ I ignored the absolute true thought because if my whole mind agrees, I would have to come face to face with the fact that my parents are not happy. The small tear rolling down my cheek brought me out of my thoughts and I swiped it away quickly.

Soon the sky turned darker and the sun set as I felt the cold weather stinging my cheeks. I huddled my arms close over my chest and jumped when I heard footsteps behind. I turned my head and sighed in relief when I saw Alli walking over to me, her arms crossed over her chest, shielding the cold I assumed. I turned my head back; away from her.

"You okay?" Alli asked as she took a seat next to me on the bench.

"I'd be lying if I said I was," I muttered, looking down at my journal.

I heard Alli sigh sympathetically and touch my shoulder. "Clare, it's okay to have stage fright. Which assignment were you going to read?"

"Actually...I took your advice and was going to read an entry from my journal." I bit my lip as I lifted my head to look at her.

"That's good Clare. I'm proud of you for stepping out of your shell," she smiled softly.

"But Alli, I didn't step out of my shell! I ran away like a banshee," I said, exasperated.

"Clare, is there something else going on here. I know you, you didn't run all the way here because of stage fright. Tell me," she pleaded.

I took in a deep breath. "Its my parents, they've been disagreeing lately, and I was going to read an entry about them but they were right there Alli. What was I supposed to do?" I made sure not to mention Elijah being there, whom also adding to my nerves.

"Oh Clare," Alli cooed wrapping her arm around me.

I rested my head on her shoulder and was grateful to have her support, but my parents were still fresh in my mind. And so was a certain dark haired boy.


	5. Tension Filled

**Hello my lovely readers! Another update! Thank you for the reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blossomed Flower<em>**

I walked inside the school that following Monday. Alli was by my side and I noticed the stares I was given. Low mumbles and loud snickers burned my ears and I just wanted to leave. I kept my head down and didn't notice the person I bumped into.

_Oh great._

Jenna was giving me a disgusted look while she brushed her clothes as if they were dirty. I saw Elijah behind her; his hand in hers. I ignored the jab to my heart and fixated my gaze on is eyes. He was staring at me with a look I could not explain.

"Ugh, watch where you're going Clare-bear!" Jenna complained in her snobby voice.

I looked away from Elijah and ignored Jenna's comment, walking past them with Alli trailing behind. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked to see curiosity in Alli's eyes.

"Yes," I said as we stopped at my locker.

"Okay, _what _was all that about?" Alli said overdramatically.

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously, putting away my books for afternoon classes.

"Elijah was practically undressing you with his eyes!" she squealed, making me blush. "Did something happen between you two?" she arched and eyebrow and crossed her arms.

I was contemplating whether I should tell Alli about my little "hang out" with Elijah. She doesn't know about my flute exercises and it would be difficult to explain Elijah without telling her about it.

"No," I lied, closing my locker shut. "I don't know what his problem is."

Alli nodded in agreement and I inwardly sighed in relief that she didn't suspect a thing.

.

.

Alli and I walked in the girls change room, panting relentlessly from that active game of dodge ball. It was hard to dodge the ball, especially when _someone _is purposely hitting you at all times. I don't know what Jenna's problem is but I knew she was hitting me on purpose.

"I think I pulled a muscle," Alli groaned as she took a seat on the bench.

"I know what you mean, I think I'll be sore tomorrow," I said, stretching my stiff muscles. _Who knew that dodge ball could hurt so much?_

"Good job today ladies!" squealed the annoying voice of Jenna.

"_Good job today ladies,_" Alli mimicked, making me giggle and slapping her arm playfully. She stuck her tongue out in response and pulled the elastic out of her hair.

I grabbed my bag and started to pull out my clothes, just wanting to leave and go to lunch.

"Hey, Jenna," I heard Hannah say. "Is it true that you're dating Elijah Goldsworthy?"

My ears perked up at the mention of his name and I felt my stomach turn to mush. _Curse him!_

Jenna's conceited giggle dissolved my thoughts and I almost rolled my eyes at how much she must love the attention right now. "He prefers Eli. And yes, you can say we are."

"Oh, come on," whined another student whom I didn't know the name of. "Don't leave us hanging! _Details._"

Alli scoffed in disgust. "Absolutely pathetic."

The whole room went silent.

Jenna narrowed her eyes towards Alli, her pig nose flaring. "No one was speaking to you, Alli. Stay out of people's business," she sneered.

Alli stood up and I started to grow worried when she crossed her arms and had a deceiving smile on her face. I touched her arm but she merely winked in response. I let go, but I stood close by, just in case something happens.

"In case you haven't _noticed_, we're in a CHANGEROOM. Everyone is bound to hear, especially when your loud, annoying, high pitched voice is barking through the room," Alli fired back.

All hell broke loose.

Jenna lunged at Alli and grabbed her by the hair. Alli shoved Jenna and pushed her on the ground while she climbed on top of her and started slapping her. Everyone screamed and I ran to Alli. I tried to grab Alli but she was still scratching and hitting while Jenna tried to get a few slaps in.

"Alli, please! Stop," I begged hysterically as I held onto her.

The door then swung open and in walked Ms. Hotly; our gym teacher.

"Okay, okay, break it up," her firm voice broke through the commotion.

I finally was able to pull Alli up and away from Jenna but she was still struggling in my arms, the rage still clear in her movements. Jenna laid on the floor for a few minutes and held her scratched up face. A few girls helped her up but she was giving Alli the death glare.

"Alright, both of you to the principals office."

"_What?_"

.

.

My feet tapped repeatedly as I waited outside of the office. Alli begged Mr. Simpson to let me stay, and he reluctantly agreed, but only if I stayed outside. So, I sit here in the chair in the main office, with my hands in my lap and my impatience settling in. Lunch just finished a few minutes ago and creative writing just started. I don't like missing class.

Suddenly, I heard a scrape of a chair and I could feel a presence beside me. I tilted my head and my eyes widened when I saw Elijah in the seat next to me, a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly, pushing the bridge of my glasses up my nose.

"Heard Jenna got in a fight. Thought it would be a good excuse to skip class," he said nonchalantly.

_You've found other excuses to skip class. _I bit down my tongue when the thought almost escaped my mouth.

"Why are you here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Well, _my_ best friend was the person that _your _girlfriend got in a fight with," I snapped, anger from Jenna fogging my mind.

Elijah chuckled and I felt my heart race. _Stop it, Clare!_ "That small girl that's always around you. Huh, never took her as a fighter. Not even Jenna."

"Have you ever considered the fact that maybe if Jenna wasn't so rude all the time then she wouldn't have problems with other people," I seethed.

"Ooh, does Edwards have a grudge against Jenna? Please, enlighten me," he placed his elbows on his knees and leaned in with interest, while his hands rested under his chin.

"No grudge," I stated calmly. "She's just really rude and should think before she speaks."

He pondered, as if he was considering what I was saying. _Was he mocking me?_ "I understand what you are saying. Thank you for your side of this."

I wanted to ask him why he was with her. It looked like he wasn't denying the fact that she was mean. What did he see in her? _More like, what does he get from her, Clare?_

"Your welcome," I muttered and looked straight ahead.

"So, I was a little disappointed when you bailed the showcase," he said causally.

I crossed my arms and looked over towards him. "Really?"

He nodded. "I was actually looking forward to it. Seeing how you have the best work in Kwan's class."

I blushed and lowered my head. "Well….Ms. Kwan might've been overreacting." I looked up through my eyelashes and noticed his eyes were brighter then usual.

"I highly doubt that," he said in a low voice, making my insides tingle. "So, tell me," he said, all traces of serious gone. "What were you going to read?"

I twiddled my fingers together and licked my retainer nervously. "I missed the showcase, I don't need to read it anymore, so its really none of your business."

"I think I would be able to persuade you," he grinned, and I gasped.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice feeling far away from my throat.

"Oh, I don't know…"he lifted his head up to roof in mock thought. "Just don't doubt me."

"O-Okay," I stammered.

There was silence between us after that, an uncomfortable one might I add. I could feel the tension thick in the air and all I wanted was Alli to come out of the office.

"You play the flute well," he said abruptly.

"Excuse me?" I asked in disbelief.

"The flute, you're really good at it. Were you professionally trained?" There was blunt curiosity in his voice.

I opened my mouth to respond but the principals door opened and out came Jenna, then Alli, with Mr. Simpson behind.

Jenna's face was all marked up with scratches and her lip was busted. She inaudibly squealed in horror when she locked eyes with Elijah.

"What are you doing here?" she screeched, as if she didn't want him to see her like this.

Elijah stood up, with a smirk on his face. He took Jenna's hand and she bowed her head, dodging to look at him.

"I just thought I would see how you were," he stated coolly.

She groaned before flashing me a glare. "Whatever, lets get out of here," she pulled him away and I found myself staring at their retreating figures, but before they completely left, Eli turned around and lingered his gaze on me for a few moment's before turning back around and vanishing from sight.

I shook my head and stood up when Alli stopped in front of me. She had one, long, scratch mark on her cheek, but the rest of her skin was flawless. _I guess she won the fight._

"Now, Alli, I don't want this to happen again, understand?" Mr. Simpson said, authority ringing in his voice.

Alli nodded, but her back was face to him, and she was looking at me. "Yes, Sir."

"Good," he said before re entering his office.

"Are you okay?" I asked, inspecting the scratch on her skin.

"Yeah," she said as we walked in the hall. "There's one thing I would like to point out though," she said, stopping in the empty hall. I stopped in looked back at her.

"I kicked Jenna Middleton's ass."

* * *

><p><strong>Slight note: I know Mr. Simpson doesn't become Principal until Clare is in grade 10 but I thought it would fit better for the story, and I also made up the woman gym teahcer becasue I would find it too awkward if Coach Armstong just barged in a girls changeroom.<strong>

**Let me know what you think!  
><strong>


	6. Intense Dream

**Hello! Thank you everyone for the reviews. I'm really glad you guys are liking this story.**

**I would like to say one thing though: As everyone knows, the new characters - Imogen and Jake - are taking up Clare and Eli's time. Romantically and friendship wise. ****I want to get one thing straight - I will NEVER ship Cake or Elimogen(whatever the hell its called). And my stories will always be about Eclare. Imogen and Jake will rarely be in any of my stories, so I'm just letting everyone know now.**

**Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my good friend Taylor(legitdegrassi)whom has been helping me get through this chaotic season. Because I would probably be an emotional wreck otherwise. **

**Well, now that's said and done, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blossomed Flower<em>  
><strong>

_The moon was illuminating his flawless features. His sharp angled jaw and sparkling green eyes captivated me each time he came. I wasn't supposed to be with him though. It was too dangerous. But each time I saw him, I would lose all resistance and welcome him with as much passion I enhanced._

_He moved behind a tree before peaking out towards me, his beautiful pink lips slanted sideways as his eyes twinkled. Every move he made, I was more intrigued by him._

_I was surprising thugh. He was only human. A type of human that I've come across many times over the years. I don't understand what it was that made him different, but he was. And I couldn't ignore it._

"_Clarabelle, you're happy to see me," his sultry voice rang through the quiet forest._

_I was mesmerized by him and I didn't respond right away. His signature smirk took a hold of his features as he tauntingly walked over to me. He halted when he was centimetres away, his breath fanning my face. _

"_I'm always happy to see you," I whispered, my eyes never leaving his face._

_His gaze intensified before he let out a small chuckle, the sound music to my ears. He lifted his hand and softly caressed my cheek._

"_The human is supposed isn't supposed to be the fascinating one," he breathed, a hint of amusement in his voice._

"_We shouldn't be doing this," I said, averting my gaze to his lips._

_My fangs were pierced out and I looked up at him as he analyzed them. His hand pushed my long curls behind my neck before cupping my pale skin._

"_But it feels right," he echoed my thoughts._

_His dark bangs fell over his face and I gently swept them away before he leaned in. His breath teased my lips and I closed my eyes as our lips brushed…_

_**Blink! Blink! Blink!**_

I gasped as I rose from my bed as the sound cut off my dream. My body was sweating from the intensity of my dream and I felt something nudge on my knee and I saw my _Fortnight _book on top of my covers. I reached over my nightstand and put on my glasses after grabbing them.

I shook my head and tried to process what happened.

The dream…It felt so real. But what's worse: I liked it. And I suddenly felt the idea to write down before my mind refreshed. I quickly grabbed my journal and jotted it down before getting ready for school.

.

.

I finished typing the final words and couldn't believe what I was about to do. I looked around the lab and no one was to be found. I let out a sigh of relief and bit my lip as I chewed on my thumb nail. I eyed the document and the 'send' button.

After I re-wrote my dream - plus adding more - I decided to go on a fan fiction site and maybe publish my story. I already had an account under the username: _MadameDegrassi_, but I haven't mustered enough courage to publish a story. Elijah's face was still fresh in my mind and it bothered me that he won't go away. Maybe this will help with my unrequited crush.

Taking in another deep breath, I pressed the button and logged off the computer before looking at the results. I grabbed my bag and left the lab.

"Oh, my. I'm so sorry," I said after colliding with a chest.

"Its okay, Clare."

I looked up and saw K.C. Guthrie smiling at me.

I blushed and looked at my shoes. "Have a good day."

I walked around him before I became more embarrassed. I never talked to K.C. before. We were in the same gifted program but there was no real reason to become interacted with him. But I don't know what it was, but that smile he gave me made the incident all the more embarrassing, Maybe because I was flustered and he took it to light…

I went to my locker and quickly took out my flute. It was lunch time and I usually don't do this, but I was in need to relax. I walk to the music room and almost drop my flute when I see Elijah sitting on the piano, in the position to play.

"Umm….Hi?" I gulped as I stood in the doorway.

He turned around and didn't look surprised to see me. He only smirked before turning his body to me properly.

"You playing today?" he asked.

I bowed my head when last nights dream flashed through my mind, making me blush. I walked over to the piano and placed my flute on top.

"Do you want me too, Elijah?" I asked, the first time I addressed his name.

He pursed his lips and shook his head, and I felt my stomach drop. Before I could say anything he said:

"I prefer Eli. 'Elijah' irks me," he grimaced.

I closed m eyes and hid the small sigh that wanted to escape. I don't know why, but I wouldn't want him to be mad at me. The thought made my stomach sick.

"O-Okay….Eli," I stammered.

I opened up my case and was about to pull my flute out when I remembered something. I went to the door and closed it and almost past put by Elij - Eli's facial expression.

"I don't want people to come in. I usually play for myself," I explained quickly.

He smirked and motioned his hands as if for me to proceed. A small smile displayed my features as I brought the instrument to my lips.

I don't know how long I played for, but it relaxed me as it always did and Eli didn't interrupt. He would just watch and listen intently as I played effortlessly.

After awhile, I pulled my flute away and Eli smiled at me. I felt my heart flutter and my insides spark but I tried to ignore it as I placed my flute back in my box.

"So were you expecting me to come?" I asked as the thought occurred why he was here in the first place.

He placed his arms on the piano and gave me a sideways glance.

"Yeah, I did. I wanted to hear you play again," he admitted in a low voice.

I looked at him and his expression looked…shy? I pushed it away, probably my imagination having a mind of its own.

"I thought maybe you would have something more _important _to do at lunch then watch me play the flute," I said alittle more bitter then I intended.

"Nope," he said nonchalantly.

I wanted to ask him about Jenna. Why he wasn't with her? But that was none of my business.

"How do you like Degrassi so far?" I asked at attempt for causal conversation.

But the real reason was I wanted to learn more about him. What did he like to do in his spare time; what books did he like to read; what his personality was _really _like.

"Just like any school I've been in," he shrugged. "Nothing special."

I nodded. I wasn't exactly sure how to retaliate to that response.

"How about you?" he asked.

"I like it. I'm here to learn and the environment is really good for that here. Especially for writing," I said as an afterthought.

"Ah, yes. Writing. The only thing I spend most of my time doing," he chuckled.

"Really? What have you written?" I asked, interested.

If he wrote as much as I did; loved it as much as I did, that means we would have something in common. The thought made me inwardly smile.

"Just some scribbles. I want to write a story, but I haven't exactly found an idea on _what _to write."

He sounded frustrated, as if he's been working on this for awhile. A thought came to mind but I wasn't so sure he would agree to it. But if he did, I would be able to spend more time with him.

"Maybe…I could help. We could…brainstorm?" I asked, hope laced in my words.

He turned his head towards me and stared, making me feel nervous and realizing what I asked him was kind of weird. But when his lips titled up in a smirk, my insides burst in relief.

"Guess we could," he responded coolly.

_**RINNNNNNNNGG!**_

Eli picked up his bag and headed for the door but turned around before he left.

"We'll meet here tomorrow - after school?" he said.

I nodded, not able to find my voice at the moment.

He left and I placed my hands behind me on the piano as I leaned against it. My eyes fixated on the ground as a smile formed on my face.


	7. Madame Degrassi

**I was planning to update sooner but Thursday nights episode pissed me off so much. I couldn't concentrate for awhile. Whatever, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and thank you so much for the reviews! This story will get more dramatic after awhile. (wink wink) So enjoy for now. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blossomed Flower<em>**

Next morning, I pulled opened the door and entered the school. Before I could step a mere few feet down the hall, Alli was swerving down the hall towards me, her arms flailing while holding sheets of papers.

"Clare, did you see this?" her brown eyes were wide with excitement as she held the paper to my face.

I clumsily took the paper and scanned the words. My eyes widen in shock and horror as I realized this was my _dream._ The one I typed yesterday in the computer lab….._No, no, no, this can't be happening! _

As I tried to regain composure so Alli wouldn't suspect, I calmly folded the papers. "Alli, where did you get this?"

"The school website. Apparently is was posted yesterday by, _MadameDegrassi_," she shrugged as she read the papers.

I could feel my chest tighten for making such a stupid mistake._ What if other people read it? No, students don't usually go on the school website._

"Hmm, sounds….original." I said while walking down the hall with her.

Alli was still reading the story and I wondered if she knew it was _me. _She could put the pieces together if she really tried and I think she would. Because then she would realize who I dreamt about and would want to talk about it for hours. Maybe days.

I noticed a lot of students in the hall looking at their cell phones, or papers that identified Alli's. It was definitely not _my _story. Fiction is something students here are not interested in. _You're just being paranoid. _But the sinking feeing in my stomach was telling me otherwise.

"Alli, how many times have you read that?" I asked nervously, watching her eyes boring into the paper.

"10. Its so good. It reminds me of those Fortnight books….you know the ones we both…." she lifted her eyes from the page and stared at me, her jaw slowly dropping.

_She knows._

"Who is this _MadameDegrassi _and what is so special about her story?" Jenna's high pitched voice buzzed through the halls, causing students to turn their heads in her direction.

She had her followers behind her and they were all holding sheets a papers, prying each other to be the first to give Jenna a copy.

_Oh my God._

I looked around the halls and saw everyone with their head down, reading either a pieces of papers or cell phones. This wasn't making any sense! What is so interesting about my story for the whole student body to take notice in? I shouldn't have published it. I am so stupid!

"Clare."

Alli pulled me out of my thoughts and I started to feel dizzy. I quickly went down the hall and went in the bathroom, to avoid the suffocating environment. The door swung opened and in came Alli, a faint smile on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked, taking a seat beside me on the floor.

"The whole school knows and so do you. I am so pathetic," I shook my head in embarrassment.

Alli placed a hand on my shoulder. "You are not pathetic. You're just a normal, teenage girl with a crush who has a creative imagination."

I looked at the sincere smile on her face but I still didn't feel any better. "It was a dream, Alli. And now the whole school will probably find out!"

"If you're worried about Elijah-"

"Eli," I blushed and regretted at once for correcting her. Alli gave me a confused look. "You know, Jenna even said he preferred to be called that."

I couldn't let it slip that I was secretly acquainting Eli. Alli would pester me everyday for details plus I was still getting used to the whole situation myself.

"Okay…" Alli shook her head before smiling. "Clare, the reason why everyone is reading your story is because they find it INTERESTING."

I sighed. "You don't know that for sure. People are probably disgusted by it. And he probably will know its me."

Alli looked upset. "I don't want to see you stressed out about this. Think of the positive in this situation."

"There is no positive, Alli." I pushed myself off the wall. "I'll just take it down before anyone else-"

"Uh, no, no way! You are definitely keeping that story up. This could make up for the time you didn't read at the showcase. People can see what a talented writer you truly are!" she beamed in excitement.

I could see what Alli was trying to do. Just because I was giving my writing ability exposure, it doesn't mean I wanted it. Especially under these circumstances.

"I guess so," I said in defeat, letting Alli drag me out of the bathroom.

.

.

Butterflies were surging through my stomach as I anxiously walked to my locker after last class was dismissed. Creative writing was interesting, but I couldn't get over the fact that the boy whom sat in front me was going to be hanging out with me, _again. _It was exciting yet nerve-wracking, but I was willing to take the risk of him finding out about my story to spend time with him.

"Clare!"

I looked up from my locker to see KC Guthrie walking towards me. He was carrying his skateboard and a huge smile was on his face. I was confused, to say the least.

"Yes?" I asked, closing my locker as he took a halt in front of me.

His smile faded slightly and he scratched the back of his neck as he looked down at the floor. "I was wondering, since we're now doing Chemistry in Science class, would you want to be my partner? I mean, I know that sounds weird since we haven't really spoken to each other before but Chemistry is kind of my weak point in Science and I know how smart you are."

I was completely taken a back by his request. He _was_ in gifted Science as am I. I would think he understood everything that was taught. _Stop being such a prude. _

"Well, I suppose. We do have that assignment which is worth 10% of our midterm report."

"Great!" he exclaimed. "We should study at The Dot tomorrow. I would suggest today but I have to be home right away."

I was relieved myself. "That's fine. Tomorrow sounds like a good idea."

He said goodbye to me after that and left the school. I was still a little confused from his advances but I remembered that I needed to go to the music room. Eli was there when I reached the room, sitting on the piano bench.

"Hi, I'm sorry if I'm a little late," I said timidly while walking over to the piano and felt myself go pale when I noticed _what _he was reading.

He lifted his head. "It's okay. I was actually just reading-"

"Where did you get that?" I tried my best to hide the cracking in my voice.

He looked a little confused before he looked back at the papers. "You mean this? Jenna gave it to me."

"Jenna?" I pressed.

He nodded. "She's not exactly fond of it and I wanted to read something. I must say, this is pretty incredible."

"Really?" I felt my heart swell irregularly and my mouth lift in a smile.

His green eyes bored into mine and for a split second I thought he knew. "Really."

I was lost in his iris for quite sometime before he finally looked away and put the sheets of paper away.

"Okay, brainstorming," he pulled out a black note book and a pen. "Do you have any suggestions on what the topic should be?"

I took out my journal and he offered me a seat next to him on the bench. I shyly sat down and looked through my journal for some recent entries. I made sure to skip the pages that were written as _him _for a topic.

"How about something that you've been through in the past that's changed you?" I said, after closing my journal.

He jotted down the words. "For the good or bad?"

"Either. It depends on what genre you want to write. It could be something that made you feel different in a better way. Or…something tragic. Maybe you could write about a protagonist that has been through something so terrible, it led him to a path full of destruction."

Eli averted his eyes from the sheet and raised his eyebrows in astonishment. I was flabbergasted myself for coming up with something so…dark? I've never had thoughts that consisted _this._

Eli smirked. "That's perfect."

He wrote down a few more things and I watched carefully as his movements would change each time he would write something. Whereas he would tap his pen repeatedly or mouth the words that were written on the paper. Oddly enough, the sight was fascinating for me, but there was something that has been put to the back of my mind ever since we started to come here. But I needed to let it out.

"Why do you talk to me?" I blurted.

He locked eyes with mine and I felt my heart stop. " You're different."

"You mean because I wear my old school uniform," I stated miserably, looking forward to hide my facial expression.

"No. There's something different about you. You're not like most girls, Clare," he was still looking at me when I decided to face him again. "You just don't realize it."

My eyes widened when I took note of the sincerity in his eyes. But before I could comprehend more, he went back to his work. And I was left wondering what the heck was going on here?


	8. Study Partner

**Okay, wow. I received a lot of reviews from last chapter. Thank you3 I hope this one lives up to the last one, because this chapter kind of sets up the drama that's going to stir up the story. ;) Enjoy my lovely readers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blossomed Flower<em>**

I wrote more last night after my 'story' was supposedly known as a 'huge success'. It was kind of refreshing when Alli complimented it and when Eli did. Just the thought of _him _reading it made my insides flutter violently and my cheeks heat up. He doesn't know it was me though, and I intend to keep it that way.

I may post some more of my story but not at the moment. I was helping Eli with his and surprisingly, we got a lot of brainstorming done yesterday. He said he wanted to work again today and I happily obliged. Spending time with him was so rewarding and I couldn't help but giddy every time I saw him.

I was absolutely pathetic.

Not to mention hypocritical.

I remember giving Alli a lecture on this weeks prior and ever since I've met her. I would scold her for this kind of behaviour and told her boys weren't important. And know, here I was, excited to see a boy everyday after school whom I was attracted to. It was wrong on so many levels.

He even has a _girlfriend._

One that I don't get along with at _all._ I wonder sometimes if Eli has ever told Jenna about our 'meetings'. I surely hoped not. I haven't told anyone about it either because of various reasons.

_Speak of the devil._

Jenna and Eli walk down the hallway, hand in hand as I passed by them to my locker. I still couldn't get rid of the aching feeling in the pit of my stomach every time I saw their public displays of affection. The kiss that I caught them doing was still fresh in my mind.

I shake my head at the vulgar memory and proceed to my locker. A few second later, I heard footsteps coming near me and I looked from my locker to see KC walking over to me.

"Hey, Clare," he smiled, leaning against the locker beside mine.

"Hello, KC. Can I help you with something?" I asked politely.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to walk to The Dot together after school? I can meet you at your locker?" he asked me, and I suddenly felt confused.

"After school?" I echoed, furrowing my eyebrows.

KC mirrored my expression. "Yeah….we're supposed to study for Chem. Remember?"

_Oh. _I forgot that I already made plans with KC for after school. I suddenly felt disappointed that I was going miss spending time with Eli but school was still my number one priority.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry for my lack of brain this morning. I'll see you here after school?" I said, trying to hide my idiocy.

KC smiled again. "See you then."

I returned the smile and he left afterwards. This smile dissolved when I realized I had to tell Eli about a change of plans. He wouldn't be upset though. I knew that. But I wasn't so sure I wasn't.

.

.

I couldn't find Eli all through out the day. He wasn't in the cafeteria at lunch and I didn't see him in the halls in between classes. He wasn't even in Creative writing! So now I was hurriedly putting my books in my bag so I can quickly go the music room and tell him before KC-

"You ready, partner?" KC's soft voice came from behind me.

I sighed.

I slowly turned around with a quaint smile on my face. "Um, yep. I just need to go to the bathroom quickly."

"Sure," KC nodded, and I sped walk away from him.

I felt sick lying, even if it was a little one. It was as if I was lying all the time now. I haven't even told Alli about Eli. And every time I come home a little late after school, I make up a lie that I was studying.

I was becoming a terrible person.

I went inside the music room and thankfully, Eli was there. I walked over to him and he flashed me a smirk that made my heart melt. _Focus, Clare!_

"Hey," I said. "Umm, I'm really sorry, but I can't stay today."

Eli's expression crumpled a bit and I was taken aback.

"You can't?" he asked in a small voice that I wasn't used to.

"I'm so so sorry. I already promised KC that we would study together before you suggested we brainstorm once again."

"KC?" Eli asked, his lips curled and his eyes dark.

I leaned back a little by the change of his mood but nodded. "Rain check? How about tomorrow?"

Eli slammed his bag on top of the piano, making me jump, and averted his attention away from me.

"Actually, I don't need anymore help," he said flatly. "I got everything I need."

My stomach dropped and my throat thickened. "You don't?"

"No, you can leave now," he said coldly, making me flinch.

"O-Okay," I muttered before leaving the music room with my eyes on my shoes.

I blinked my eyes when tears started to well up in them and I took a deep breath as I spotted KC.

"Hey, I was getting worried," KC said. "You okay?"

I nodded and placed a fake smile on my face. "Shall we?"

.

.

"This periodic table is weird. How are we supposed to memorize this by exams?"

"I believe we get a sheet with the names but _we _have to memorize its electric charges. You know, how many protons and electrons there are…"

KC scanned the sheet with an odd look on his face. He turned it upside down and looked as if he was trying to decipher a foreign language. The sight was a little amusing.

"That's it. This chart loathes me," he tossed the paper on the table in defeat and I couldn't help but feel bad.

"It's okay. You'll get it," I encouraged. "You just need to use a different study method. Maybe mix it in with something you enjoy?"

KC looked as if he were considering the idea. "That does sound like a good idea. Do you have any clue as to how I can relate basketball to the elements?"

"Uhh…."

KC laughed. "I'm kidding, Clare. I'll figure out a way."

I smiled. We've been studying for a couple of hours and I genuinely liked KC's company. He was a very easy going guy whom can make me laugh pretty easily. I'm actually very grateful that he took my mind off some…_certain things. _It was a nice change.

"Okay, because if we're going to study more often together, you better do well, Mister," I pointed my finger playfully at him with feign sternness on my face.

"Clare Edwards isn't going to let me slack off, isn't she?" he asked in mock shock.

"That's right," I stated confidently, before sipping the tea I had purchased.

KC chuckled. "I'm gonna go by another latte."

I nodded in response when he got up and went to the counter. I returned to my homework and noticed I was finished before the bell over the door chimed through the café, signalling someone was coming inside. I subconsciously looked up and dropped my pencil as Eli and Jenna entered. My heart started to pound when Eli locked eyes with mine.

I quickly looked away and was grateful that KC came back to the table.

"I think I should leave. My parents will start to get worried," I shuffled my books quickly in my bag before giving him a chance to respond.

"Oh, okay," KC said, startled. "I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to," I paused after I stood up.

"It's not a problem," he turned around to get his bag but stopped when he took in the site of Jenna and Eli.

Suddenly, I remembered the times when Jenna and KC had something 'going on' and was a little surprised when KC looked shocked….and hurt?

"Are you okay?" I asked softly, going beside him.

KC snapped out of his reverie and retrieved his bag hastily. "Yep, lets go."

He opened the door for me and we took our leave but I could feel a pair of eyes burning the back of my head. I didn't look back.


	9. Missing Him

**Hello my lovely readers. I was so amazed by the reviews I received last chapter! Wow, you guys are awesome. Enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blossomed Flower<em>**

Myself and KC have been studying more each day since I didn't have anything _else_ to use my spare time with anymore and KC said he liked studying with me.

I enjoyed it myself. It's been a few weeks since our first study session and each time it became more interesting and fun. My studying methods seemed to help KC, since he was receiving higher percentages then before. A few more sessions and I was pretty confident he would make it in the high eighties, or nineties. He isn't as confident about it but I beg to differ each time.

KC Guthrie was one of the nicest boys I've ever met; aside from Connor and Wesley. He was funny, sweet and very easy to talk to. And I would never admit out loud but he was very good looking. Alli kind of teases me about it. She probably thinks I've moved on from someone else. I wish she was true.

But she wasn't, and that made me so upset.

I still think about _him _everyday in the morning and before I go to bed. It was still hard to see him and Jenna walk down the halls together but I try to push it away because, there was no way we could become friends again. If we were even friends to begin with…. I haven't been to the music room ever since he told me he didn't need my help anymore. I didn't want to bother him if he wanted it to be that way, but I have this feeling that's he mad at me. Our 'goodbye' to one another wasn't exactly a good one. He seemed angry when he told me to leave and I had no idea why. It couldn't have been because I had to do leave him to study with KC?

Nonetheless, I need to stop stressing further over the past and move forward to the present. And right now, I had my parents to deal with. Their bickering has becoming more frequent and causing me to stay awake most of the night, but I spend mostly reading. So I don't mind…..too much.

I've been writing about them again, and also more chapters to my 'vampire' story. I felt bold enough to add another chapter last week. It was pretty satisfying to know I have an eager audience and also it gives me _some _way to let out my frustration over Eli.

"…..Earth to Clare."

I blinked back in reality and realized Alli was waving her hand across my face.

"Hmm?"

KC and Alli exchanged looks before smiling in amusement.

"You spaced out again. Have you been staying up late again?" Alli joked but probably knew it was the truth.

I've been telling Alli about my parents and she sympathises each time but I know she can't really do anything about it. No one can.

I faked yawned. "Oh yeah, definitely. Sorry about that guys."

"Its fine," KC smiled. "We were just talking about the upcoming Algebra test. Super fun stuff."

"I'll bet," I said sarcastically before laughing.

"You know it," KC retorted, equally as sarcastic as me.

"Hey, you need to study. You might be a genius when it comes to math but its going to be pretty hard to memorize all those formulas," Alli stated knowingly.

KC rolled his eyes. "Yes mom."

Alli stick her tongue out before we all laughed. I'm really glad Alli was able to get along with KC after I asked him to join us at lunch from now on.

"Are we studying tonight?" I asked, after the laughing died down.

KC looked timid as his eyes gazed downwards. "Umm…I can't tonight. I have to be home right away after school. I'm sorry, Clare."

"It's okay," I said, trying to hide my disappointment. I twiddled with my purity ring to ease the tension but was startled when I felt a hand gently touch my arm. I looked up and saw it was KC's and he was giving me a soft smile.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise." he said.

My cheeks heated up, a small smile spreading on my face. I could sense Alli intensely watching but my ears felt warm from his gesture and I couldn't bring myself to look away.

"Okay," I said.

The bell rung shortly after and KC parted ways from Alli and I. Alli was giving me 'the eyes' on our way to our lockers until I had enough and brought her to the nearest washroom.

"You know me so well," she smiled at the fact of us being alone and giving her an extraordinary opportunity to ask for details. "Spill, right now."

"I brought us in here to tell you, there is nothing," I said seriously.

"I don't believe any word that's coming out of your mouth right now, Clare Edwards," she wagged a finger in front of my face while her eyes turned wide in accusation.

"Keep telling yourself that then, because there is nothing going," I turned on the sink before washing my hands.

"Are you kidding me? Do you see the way he looks at you? KC is in _lurrvvvv_ with you,"she chanted, resting her head in my shoulder in mock love struck.

"Y-You're ridiculous," I said, drying my hands with paper towel.

"And you're in denial," she sang, walking away and opening the door. "KC AND CLARE SITTING IN A-"

I quickly ran over to her and covered my hand over her mouth as students stopped in the hallway at the sound of her voice. Some people gave us weird looks while others smiled in amusement. But one person in particular, with striking green eyes, was an exception to the amused and weird looks. He looked angry and looked scary standing by himself in the corner of the hall. I quickly turned away.

"Shut up and let's go," I whispered harshly before dragging Alli away.

.

.

When the last bell of the day rung, I quickly left the classroom, thankful to be away from Eli. He hasn't said anything to me of course, but I could feel this thick tension all throughout class and it bothered me.

"Clare."

I froze and started to panic when it was _his_ voice that called my name. I turned around and he wasn't angry anymore but he looked…hesitant? Uncertain?

"Yes," I finally responded.

"Can you meet me in the music room in a few minutes? I understand if you have other plans-" he stopped talking when I shook my head.

"I don't," I said incredulously. I couldn't believe he was speaking to me.

He smirked and the butterflies were back.

"Good, I'll see you in a few," he turned away and left down the hall.

When he was fully out of sight, I hurriedly took my books out of my locker that I would need for homework and stuffed them in my bag. My heart was racing and I was trying to calm down but it was out of my control, because I was too excited to be able to talk to him at our 'spot' again.

He was sitting at the piano as he always did and I took a seat next him.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked, slightly nervous. I pushed the bridge of my glasses up my nose when they were starting to slip from perspiration. I hated when I started to act this foolish around him.

"We haven't spoken to each other in awhile…."he said quietly, his eyes glued on the piano keys. "…..And I shouldn't have acted like a jerk towards you that day. It was stupid. I'm sorry."

My eyes widened at his sincerity, my lips slightly parted. I didn't really know what to say.

"Thank you," I said, ducking my head away to avoid his gaze that was now fixated on me. "Why now though? If you don't mind me asking."

"I missed you."

I looked up at him, making sure I heard correctly, but it was hard because the only thing that was buzzing through my ears was the sound of my heart pounding wildly.

"You mean that," I squeaked, blushing.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I miss us hanging out here and just talking. And also, I didn't even work on my story after you left that day. Haven't since, actually."

We both laughed, the sound echoing through the room and music to my ears.

"I've missed you too," I told him and his laugher died down.

"Really?" he asked, looking genuinely curious.

"Yes," I said. " And I think if we return to our…. meetings we can finish that story you put on hiatus."

He looked down for a moment and I waited patiently for him to respond.

"That idea …..I like it," he smiled.

"Me too," I smiled back.


	10. Awkward Day

**Update for my readers! Thank you for the reviews. Sorry for being AWOL but I'll try to update frequently. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blossomed Flower<em>**

"KC stop!"

I didn't want to surrender but it was starting to become harder to breathe. His tickling was ferocious and relentless and it was hard to get out of it.

"Surrender then!" he laughed, not loosening his grip.

"Never!" I said, trying to get away but his hold on my waist was too tight.

"Are you sure?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

I was pretty sure my face was scarlet and my laughing was loud but this was too fun to care about how silly I looked.

"Okay, okay, I surrender!" I sighed in relief when his hands were gone and I had a chance to breath. "You just love winning, don't you?"

"Definitely," he grinned and I stuck my tongue out.

We collapsed against the lockers and slid to the floor, both of us laughing and breathing heavily.

"What was the reason why you attacked me again?" I asked.

He had a thoughtful expression on his face. "You know, I don't remember. Probably something about work."

"Oh well," I shrugged. "If Alli were here, she would've remembered."

I never thought I could feel so at ease and relaxed with KC. But after being friends with him for a couple of months now, I feel like I could talk to him about anything. Well… almost anything. He tells me about some stuff. One day he admitted he was living in a group home because his parents were both drug addicts. He thought he would lose me as a friend, but it was the exact opposite. I was happy that he could trust me.

"Clare," he cleared his throat and he suddenly looked nervous.

"Are you okay?" I asked in concern, scooting closer to him.

"Yeah, yeah," he said quickly, eyes fixed on his hands. "I was wondering… Will you go out with me?"

My heart sped up and he cautiously lifted his head to look at me. I was sure my face was full of shock but I couldn't get over how _nervous _and _scared_ he looked. KC was never an overly confident guy but he wasn't shy like others. But seeing him like this… it felt like I was seeing another side of him.

"You mean like on a date?" I asked, wondering if I heard correct.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I like you. I've wanted to ask you for awhile, actually."

I didn't know what to think exactly. Maybe KC did hint before that he liked me more then a friend, and there was times when I thought about him in a different light. But I wasn't in the right state of mind to answer that question at the moment.

"I don't know if I can respond to you right now," I said, feeling a little guilty for not having an exact answer. "I need some time."

"Sure. Take all the time you need," he smiled but there was slight disappointment in his eyes.

"I'm going to go to the library," I stood up hastily, the tension in the air starting to suffocate me. "Have to finish an assignment."

I walked away and suddenly wished Alli was here today.

.

.

"Dark forces, shady lights…. I like it."

I smiled as Eli scribbled down many ideas to help with his story. It was another day in the music room, working aimlessly through this catastrophe Eli calls a story. He had amazing ideas and awesome characters, but it was a little hard for him to start it, so he put it. However, I didn't mind if his brain was too scattered to form a proper introduction at the moment. It meant spending more time with him.

I loved spending time with him and I still crushed on him… a lot. But KC was now in the picture. At least I think he was. I knew I didn't like KC as much as I liked Eli. But there were sometimes that KC would make my heart race or keep me smiling for hours. He put a nice feeling inside me.

But what about Eli? _What about Eli? He. Has. A. Girlfriend. _Jenna Middleton. She was still occupying his mouth most of the time, and probably not leaving him anytime soon. It wasn't like I wanted them to break up, but there were times I wished I were in her position…

"Did you have any idea yet how you will _start _the story?" I asked, amused.

"You ask me the same thing everyday," he groaned. "I think I'm stuck in a rut forever."

He looked defeated as he threw his papers on the piano and banged his head on the instrument. I softly caressed his shoulder and felt a spark fly through me. I quickly retreated my hand away and looked away.

"Yeah, you're in a rut but maybe you just need something to get over this writers block," I suggested. "I don't know exactly what you'll do… But I'm still here."

He lifted his head and gave me a smirk, his face inches from mine. "I'm glad you're here, Edwards."

"Oh what would you do without me?" I teased.

"I don't know," he said in a serious voice that confirmed he was telling the truth.

Ugh, why does he do this? "Umm… I won't be able to hang out tomorrow."

"Why?" he asked.

"I have a date," I said, without thinking. "With KC."

I didn't know what to expect. A part of me wanted him to tell me he actually liked me and not to go on a date with KC. Another part of me wanted to run away.

But he looked a little startled. "You are?"

"Yeah. He asked me out and I said yes. I like him," I said confidently but wasn't feeling confident at all.

"Great," he said. "I'm happy for you… two? I guess."

The room suddenly turned awkward and I knew it was my fault, but for some strange reason, I thought Eli liked me too. After weeks of spending time together, I thought I felt some sort of connection. I know better now. He has a girlfriend and I have to move on.

I can do that.

.

.

"Hey, KC," I said, walking to his locker.

He looked a little uncomfortable. "Clare, how are you doing?"

"Good. Listen I wanted to talk you about yesterday."

"I'm sorry for asking. I shouldn't have put you on the spot and should've known you wouldn't feel the same way. And I don't want you to feel guilty for saying no because I completely-"

"Stop!" I laughed at his babbling. "Calm down, let me explain."

He looked relaxed after taking a few breaths and he nodded for me to continue.

"After a lot of thinking, I've decided to let you take me out on that date."

"Really?" he asked, a huge smile on his face.

"Yes," I smiled back. "I was thinking tonight, because that's when I'm free."

"Perfect. Awesome. That's great. I'll pick you up at your place around 7:00? Then I'll take you out for dinner and maybe see a movie. Or maybe it'll be a surprise?" he said to no one in particular, probably planning in his head.

I smiled at his excitement and sincerity but turned sour when Eli walked down the hall, his eyes staring at mine. Things didn't go so well after I told him I was going out with KC. It was more awkward now and less fun hanging around him. But maybe it was for the best.

"Whatever you have planned sounds amazing," I chimed, looking away from Eli and focusing my attention on him.

"I hope you'll like it," he said, suddenly shy.

He tentatively held onto my hand and I looked at him curiously. He smiled at me and I felt a little tingly inside. I gently squeezed his hand and smiled in return.

"Do you want to walk me to class?" I asked, pushing my glasses over he bridge of my nose.

"Of course," he closed his locker and we walked down the hallway, his hand still in mine.


	11. Overwhelming Confessions

**Thank you for the reviews! I hope you enoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blossomed Flower<strong>_

_Dear Diary,_

_I've never used the term before when writing in my journal, but I guess you could say it's appropriate? I mean, since the occasion that is the topic of this entry is probably the most average one a girl my age would write about. I have a date. It's my very first one and with a really good friend of mine. I'm really nervous though, because it won't be hanging out like we usually do. I'm not too sure if I like KC more then a friend. I guess this date will give me my answer. Is it bad to be thinking about Eli at the moment? I'm not sure on these type of things but I don't think it's good to be thinking about a boy when I'm going on a date with another one. Truth is, I don't want to think about Eli. I want to be over him. It's for the best and will save more pain for me down the road. But I can't stop thinking about him. I'll just have to push him out of my mind when KC arrives. Yeah, that's what I'll do._

_Sincerely, Clare._

I closed my journal and placed in my drawer when a knock was heard on my door. My mom entered, a smile set promptly on her face that made my heart tug. Mom hasn't smiled like this in a long time and it saddens me that things were becoming _this _bad.

"You look pretty," she complimented, referring to my blue dress with matching cardigan. I thought it would be a nice outfit for my date with KC. "May I brush your hair?"

I nodded, taking a seat in front of my vanity, and mom stood behind me with my brush in her hand. She started to brush softly through my hair and it made me remember when she would brush my - and Darcy's - hair when we were younger.

"I miss this," I said quietly. "Things have been… different lately."

"Are you referring to me and your father?" she said jokingly but there was a tinge of nervousness in her voice.

"Everything. Darcy's gone and you and dad haven't been the same - wait!" I looked at her through the mirror. "You always say dad. Why didn't you say dad?"

She paused brushing my hair and had a pained look on her face.

"We just haven't been on the same terms recently," she said with a forced smile.

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked, saddened by her mood shift. "What's happening to you and dad?"

"Nothing, nothing," she shook her head dismissively before returning to brush my hair. "I'll tell you if anything bad happens, okay?"

"Alright," I nodded in understanding but still felt a little upset.

"So, are you excited for your date with KC?" she smiled. "From what you told me, he's a nice boy."

"I guess I'm a little excited," I shrugged. "I'm more nervous, honestly."

"As you should be," she said firmly. "I remember my first date was a complete train wreck."

"Really?" I asked, smiling in surprise.

"Mhmm," she pulled my hair up into a pony tail. "His name was Hubert Finn and we were really good friends. He asked me out and I said yes. He took me to this restaurant that was really popular when I was a teenager and everything went chaotic. From food order being messed up to how awkward it was to make conversation…."

I suddenly grew worried that would happen to KC and I. We were really good friends and I could see it being awkward for us and… oh goodness I'm scared.

"So what happened?"

"Thankfully, we were able to keep our friendship but the truth was - I didn't like Hubert that way," she placed the brush on my dresser before taking a seat on my bed.

"You didn't," I said, taking a spot next to her.

"No," she shook her head. "I actually had a huge crush on a boy two years older than myself - William Border. He was one handsome fellow."

My heart raced at the familiarity of my mom's story.

"Did you ever tell him how you felt?"

Something changed in her eyes; from heart-felt to sorrowful. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and gave me a sad smile.

"No, I didn't. But you know something, Clare? I regret not telling him. Sure, it was a silly crush that probably wouldn't have went anywhere, but at least I would've known. You understand?"

"I do actually," I said heavily.

"I want you to be able to take risks, Clare. It will be worth it in the end," she said softly.

I gave her a hug when the door bell rung. We exchanged excited smiles before walking down the stairs to see KC at the door, a small flower in his hands.

"Thank you," I blushed, taking the flower from him before giving it to my mom.

"You look very nice," he said with a smile before gesturing his arm for me to take. "You ready to go?"

I kissed my mom goodbye and looped my arm through his.

"Yes," I smiled. "I'm ready."

.

.

Going out with KC was not really what I expected.

After having that talk with my mom, I literally suspected it would go as terrible as hers. However, it was the exact opposite. He took us out to eat at a diner, which I enjoyed fairly much. During the course of our meal, we talked effortlessly and had laughs as we usually did when we would go to the Dot. He took us to a movie afterwards and he let me choose the movie. I thought since we were on a date, I suggested a romantic comedy. We laughed through out the whole movie and just had a great time with each other's company.

But there was something missing entirely in this whole scenario.

My feelings.

I didn't feel those butterfly feelings as it's described by many young girls; I didn't cuddle into him during the movie because it felt like I was watching with a friend; and I didn't have the urge to kiss him right then and now. Was it supposed to be like this? I didn't know, but maybe kissing him would cause the spectacular feeling one always describes during their first date? I guess I'll find out.

"So what did you think of tonight?" KC asked, with a smile but sounded nervous.

"I really liked it," I reassured happily as we went up the steps to my front porch. "I guess this is where I stop."

We both laughed and the air suddenly turned thick. He stood in front of me with his hands set firmly in front of him, with a straight posture. I looked at my shoes nervously and twiddled with my ring, waiting for him to do something. He stepped towards me and I looked up, his eyes staring deeply into mine. He started to lower his head down to mine and he closed his eyes. My heart started to pound and my stomach twisted violently. I closed my eyes and waited but my thoughts were circling with determination.

_Did I really want my first kiss to be like this? Its supposed to be based on how I feel about him, right? And I didn't like him that way…_

"Wait!" I raised my hands to guard myself and KC backed away quickly. I took in a deep breath and felt my heart slow down. "I'm sorry, KC. But I can't kiss you."

I felt terrible to do it, but I couldn't help how I feel. I hoped I didn't hurt his feelings too much, because that was the last thing I wanted. I couldn't read his expression as he scratched the back of his neck and seemed deep in thought.

"Honestly, I can't tell you how relieved I am," he admitted, blowing out a breath. I stood there shocked by his words and he quickly looked regretful. "No, no, you're a sweet and amazing girl, Clare. But I just don't have "those" feelings for you. You know what I'm saying?"

My eyes widened and I still felt shocked by his honesty that I couldn't help but let out a laugh. He looked dumbfounded as I did so but the situation was just too funny not to laugh about.

"I'm sorry," I wheezed. "But that is exactly how I feel! Throughout the whole date, all I could get was the-"

"-Friend vibe," he said knowingly with an amused smile. "Yeah, me too. The truth is, I thought I did like you. I really did. But I couldn't help but think about… someone else."

I was in shock once again and flabbergasted at the blush creeping on his face.

"You like someone else?" I asked, a smile tugging on my lips.

"I did," he said quickly, his voice sounding sour. "And I thought she really liked me, but things just don't work out that way."

He looked upset and in pain and reminded me of the same expression he had that day we studied at the Dot together for the first time. When we saw Eli and… Jenna.

"_Jenna_," I snapped and narrowed my eyes. "You like Jenna, don't you?"

"We dated," he said quietly. "Then she dumped me and went for the next best thing."

"Eli," I said mindlessly.

"Yeah," he gritted. "But I want you to know - I never used you, I actually like you as a friend and you'll make a guy really happy one day."

I latched my arms around him in comfort for his pain and sweetness towards me. He hugged me back slowly and I buried my face in his shirt.

"You'll make a girl happy one day too, KC," I pulled away and smiled up at him. "But you don't need to be hung up on a girl that isn't worth it."

"Thanks, Clare," he patted my shoulder affectionately before leaving down the steps.

I went inside and felt glad that one thing was going right at the moment.

.

.

KC and I went back to normal when we saw each other at school. Him, Alli and I breezed through the day with light conversation and heart-felt laughs that made my day happy. I told Alli that KC and I decided to just be friends after going out on our date. And as much as she was all for KC and I being an item, she supported our decision nonetheless.

Everything was going fairly well today for me and I couldn't be more grateful. But it was now after school and I was on my way to the music room. I was a little nervous to see Eli but excited as well. I'm trying to get over him but taking it slow. In time, I will move on.

He was sitting at the piano and furiously scribbling on the disarrayed papers all over the place.. He looked focused and determined; I almost thought of leaving. But I needed to see him, because I wasn't entirely ready to let go yet.

I walked over to him and lightly put my bag on the floor.

"Hey," I said and he quickly turned around.

I almost gasped at the site. Dark circles were under his eyes, his lips were chapped and he looked a little pale. His eyes were wide and he gave me a small smirk but I knew something was wrong.

"Hi," he said hurriedly before gathering the papers. "I've been working on my story and already have two chapters finished."

"That's good, Eli," I smiled. "That's really, really good."

"You wanna see?" he asked hopefully.

I nodded before taking a seat and taking the sheets from his hands. I thoroughly read through the story and was amazed how beautiful it was. The theme was dark but the writing was extraordinarily written. Eli must've spent a lot of time writing this. He was so amazing.

"Eli, this is amazing," I praised in awe. "You wrote this is in such little time…"

"I know. But a burst of inspiration just had me writing and then _this _spewed out," he rambled.

"You'll go far," I said. "If you want this to be your career path that is."

"Yeah, I do," he smiled before taking the sheets and organizing them. He gave me a weird look before clearing his throat. "So… how was your date with KC?"

I was surprised he would even bring it up and was a little curious because of how intently he was looking at me.

"Well, it was fun," I started. "But we decided it was best if we stayed friends."

"I can't tell you how relived I am to hear you say that," he blurted in one breath.

"Excuse me?" I asked in shock.

"Clare, I didn't want you to date KC," he said, before grabbing my hands. "I like you."

This wasn't real. It was a dream. A dream! Eli was not looking at me with his beautiful green eyes professing his feelings for me. No, I won't listen to it!

"Don't lie to me," I said, looking down at my hands which were in his. I was too afraid to pull back and deep down, I didn't want to.

"Clare, I'm not lying," he said softly, lifting my chin with his hand to look in his eyes. "I like you so much."

"I've been crushing on you since you came here," I admitted, blushing madly but couldn't keep it in anymore. My mom wanted me to take risks and I was going to take her advice.

So, bravely, I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. My very first kiss with my very first crush. In honesty, it wasn't as great as movies described it. But I did feel those butterflies. Butterflies that were absent with my date with KC. Ones that were reserved for Eli. He held onto my cheek tenderly and returned the kiss eagerly, but was careful not to cross any boundaries. But suddenly the kiss I witnessed with him and Jenna popped into my mind and everything snapped back to reality.

_Jenna!_

I opened my eyes and pulled away quickly, disentangling any touch with him. He looked confused. I felt horrified.

"How could I do this?" I said to myself. "You have a girlfriend! Why didn't you stop me?"

I stood up hastily and picked up my bag but Eli stopped me before I could leave.

"Wait, Clare," he said frantically. "She's not my girlfriend."

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean _she's not your girlfriend? _I don't want to play any games, Eli. Tell me the truth."

"It's complicated," he sighed before tugging his hair frustratingly. "I just need you to trust me. Jenna and I are not seeing each other anymore."

"And if you aren't? Where does that leave us?" I said, overwhelmed because I didn't know what to do.

"We like each other," he stated. "Come back to the music room tomorrow and we'll talk. We will take it slow."

The situation still had me a little confused and upset but talking with Eli would probably make things more clear.

"Okay," I nodded. "I'll come back tomorrow. Bye, Eli."

"Bye, Clare," he smiled softly.

I smiled back and left the room, the butterflies never leaving.


	12. Pain Overflow

**Thank you for the reviews. Things are about to get crazy in this story. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blossomed Flower<strong>_

"Can you believe exams are next week?"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Hello, Clare, where have you've been? You better have been studying."

Thankfully, I always study extra every night but holy cow. I can't believe it's already the end of June. I guess I've been so busy with my social life - which I never thought would happen - I haven't stopped and smelled the roses.

I leaned against the bathroom wall and took in a deep breath.

"Time sure flies by," I said, looking straight at the wall.

"Sure does," Alli agreed cheerfully. "My parents aren't going to be home for the weekend. They told me I could invite a friend over for a sleepover - you wanna come?"

"That's sounds amazing but I have some errands to run after school," I said, trying to hide the smile on my face and keeping the butterflies to a minimum. "Plus I have to ask my parents."

"Right," Alli said in understanding before applying some lip gloss. "So tell me… since KC is officially off your radar, are there any new potentials you've seen lately?"

She gave a suggested look and I knew she was still basking over the fact that I've finally taken an interest in boys. It was funny to look back only a few months ago I was arguing how pointless it was to be spending so much energy on them. _How wrong I was…_

"Umm… not really," I said, not thinking it was the right time to tell her about Eli. At least not until everything was sorted out. "I'll let you know when I do."

"Well, then we can talk about something else. Like how I might've found someone," she said in a dreamy voice.

"Really? Do I know this person?" I played along, smirking at her.

"I don't think so. He's a 12th grader."

I slapped her arm and she shrieked.

"Are you crazy? Do you even know this guy?" I asked sternly.

"Yes, _mom_," she replied, slightly glaring at me. "I heard he liked me and we've been hanging out for awhile. I just don't think we're official yet."

I almost laughed at the irony of her statement. She was in a similar situation as I was and it almost made me want to tell her.

"You should talk to him," I suggested, giving her a smile. "It couldn't hurt."

She looked at me with a surprised smile on her face.

"Look at you, all optimistic about boys," she said happily, putting an arm around my shoulder. "Have I ever told you how proud I am?"

"Once or twice," I feigned modesty, laughing.

She laughed with me as we left the bathroom.

"Watch it!"

We took an abrupt halt when we crossed paths with Jenna. She rolled her eyes before pushing past us.

"Sorry, your royal _hoeness_," Alli snorted and I almost laughed.

I dragged Alli down the hall before Jenna could reply and we went to KC's locker.

"Hey, KC," I greeted and I raised a brow to what he was doing. "You seem to be in a hurry."

Alli and I eyed him as he cleaned out his locker hurriedly and placed stuff in his backpack.

"No need to say hi back," Alli dismissed sarcastically. "It's not like we're STANDING in front of your locker or anything…"

"What?" he blurted as he stopped to look up at us. "Oh, hey guys. Sorry, I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"We can see that," I observed. "Want to tell us what's going on?"

He stood up properly and had an excited expression on his face. Alli and I urged him to talk and he smiled wide.

"I'm leaving," he said. "I'm leaving the group home. My mom came by a few weeks ago and wants to gain custody. She told me she wanted make a change and be there for me."

Alli and I exchanged looks, huge smiles on our faces, before attacking KC in a giant hug.

"KC that is amazing!" I muffled in his shoulder. "I'm so happy for you."

"So am I!" Alli beamed.

"Thank you so much, guys," he said as we pulled away. "I don't know how I've met such awesome girls."

"We're hard to find," Alli shrugged jokingly. "I guess you were one of the lucky ones."

"I guess so," he chuckled. "I would love for you guys to meet her one time. Maybe in the summer?"

I nodded quickly. "Absolutely."

"I concur," Alli piped in. "That's if my parents let me."

We murmured in agreement to her response and KC returned to his locker business.

"So what's with the early packing?" Alli asked. "You leaving school early or something?"

"Yes and no," he responded before closing his locker and putting his backpack over his shoulders. "I need to take some stuff to my mom's place. I'm moving in tonight and I have some things in my locker I'd like to bring… home."

The word 'home' sounded comfortable on his tongue, as if he were waiting for a long time to say it. By the smile on his face, I knew he was getting what he always wanted. And I couldn't be more happy for him.

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

"I better get going," I said. "See you guys later."

.

.

I closed my locker in anticipation and excitement after putting my books away. This was it. I was going to see Eli and talk to him about our relationship. I've been dreaming about this moment for months and I couldn't believe it was finally happening! I clutched my flute case in my hands as I walked down the empty hallway. I figured, since Eli loved when I played the flute, I would play something for him.

I remember all throughout creative writing I had to control the urge to squirm in my seat. He was so close to me but I couldn't talk to him until after class. And class went slow. Extremely slow. But school was over now and I was this close to seeing him.

My heart raced as I reached down the hall of the music room. It starts to beat faster as my steps slow and my brain turns to mush. Finally, I stop in front of the opened door and close my eyes, taking a deep breath.

When I open my eyes, the flute drops to the ground soundlessly and time pauses for a quick second.

He wasn't facing me. But her blonde hair was. And her arms were wrapped around his neck with her face pressed against his. I was sure of it.

I run down the hall as fast as I could, desperately trying to find a way out. I needed to get out. The environment was starting to suffocate me and I feel like it's going to swallow me whole. I push at the doors and I escape to the outside world, but my heart doesn't leave. It's there and its beating fast, reminding me that everything is real at the moment. It's beating fast but not like earlier. No, this wasn't the excited and nerve-racking beating. This was painful and persistent beating. The type of beating that burns an ache in my chest that wants to claw its way out.

I start to realize I'm crying when I reach my house. The tears leaked down my cheeks and fogged up my glasses. I wiped them away before reaching in my bag-

_My bag. _

If I wasn't so distraught, I would've actually cared that I left it at school. I knocked on the door slowly and was surprised to see my dad answer it. He had a grave look on his face and I froze. _What happened now?_

"Clarebear, where's your keys?" he asked distantly. "Better yet, where's your backpack?"

"I left it at school," I answered, looking down at my shoes. "Don't worry. I have no homework for the weekend."

"Come on in," he said gently, pulling my shoulder.

I walk in and see my mom standing in the middle of the living room, staring right at me. My dad joins her and I look at them in confusion.

"What's going on?" I asked, walking into the room.

My mom sighed and looked away while my dad scratched the back of his neck as if he didn't know what to say.

"Honey, your father and I would like to tell you something," mom said softly.

She did it again. She said 'father' instead of 'dad.' Why does she keep doing that? And why is dad standing at least 5 feet away from her? They both look so unhappy and sad, making my heart start to beat fast again.

"What is it?" I asked reluctantly.

My mom looked at me with sorrowful eyes and her mouth was set in an apologetic gesture. Something dawned on me then, hitting me like a ton of bricks, and I refused to believe it. I shook my head vigorously and kept mumbling "no" repeatedly, thinking this was a terrible nightmare that I was about to wake up from. A hand placed itself on my shoulder and I looked up to see my dad looking down at me with sad eyes, making me realize this wasn't a nightmare.

"We're getting divorced."

Everything felt like a blur afterwards. A pair of arms wrapped around me and I found both of my parents comforting me over the news. I didn't know what to do or say. I simply couldn't function.

"Alli invited me over for the weekend," I said, pulling away, not looking at either of them. "Can I go?"

"Are you sure you're up to it?" mom asked sweetly.

"Yeah," I nodded slowly before leaving up the stairs.

Everything felt like a trance as I got ready for Alli's. I knew any second, I would lose it but I had to keep holding on until I was out of the house. I couldn't break down while I was still under supervision of my parents. I know for a fact then they wouldn't let me leave.

When I was about to leave my room, I saw a photo of my parents, Darcy and I. We were all at the park and I remember that day clearly. It was one of our family outings and the first time I was stung by a bee. We all looked happy in the picture.

But it was all a lie now.

I tore the picture off my wall and ripped it up angrily. The pieces fell out of my hands carelessly and I eyed a piece that had my face on it.

"Goodbye Edwards family. It was nice knowing you."

I opened my door and shut the lights off before leaving.


	13. Moving Forward

**Hello! Thank you for those who've been reading this story! I've been working on it for so long - it's nice to know some people are still interested. A few things I would like to annouce: next chapter will be a transition chapter because things are going to change. You'll understand what I mean... ;) Also, My lovely friend _MunroCola _made me a lovely edit for this fic. So if you want to see it, you can check on my tumblr -_yellowmile. _*Link is on my page.***

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blossomed Flower<strong>_

"It's okay, Clare. Shh, it's okay."

"Alli, I don't know what to do."

I sobbed uncontrollably in her lap and she stroked her fingers through my hair in attempt to calm me down. It wasn't working but I appreciated her comfort. But I didn't want to do this to her. I felt like an intruder when I practically collapsed in front of her when I arrived. She took me in without complaints and we've been laying on her bed for God knows how long.

"It's normal to be confused about this, Clare," Alli murmured softly. "Did you know they were heading for a divorce?"

I took off my glasses and wiped my eyes. "I wasn't completely sure but… they were acting s-strange. Then they just told me tonight. Everything is falling apart!"

My parents were getting divorced. _Divorced. _I knew the definition of the word but I never thought how much that single word could impact someone. It was a word that we never even discussed. I was taught by my parents that it was wrong.

And now they were about to go through with it.

"Did you tell them how you felt about it?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, I just came here once I found out. I just don't want to deal with it at the moment."

_More like ever._

"We don't have to talk about it anymore then. Why don't we do something fun?"

She sounded cheerful and I felt everything but. I think I needed to tell her about Eli. I was tired of hiding things from her and there wasn't even a point to it before.

"Before we do anything - I have to tell you something." I pulled myself off of her and took a seat across from her, becoming a little nervous.

She gave me a curious look and I dove into my story - from the day Eli watched me play the flute up until yesterday. I was going to tell her what happened earlier but I need her to take in this information before I tell her the big _cannonball._

Alli and I looked at each other in silence. I had my glasses off so it was hard to keep her in focus but I knew her eyes were wide and mirroring mine. She opened her mouth slightly and closed it again, shaking her head and furrowing her brows.

"So… you're telling me for the past few months you've been secretly hanging out with Eli Goldsworthy in the music room and helped him write a story?"

I nodded.

"…And it turns out he liked you all along and you kissed him?"

I nodded again. "But there is more."

"Okay, I know you're hurting right now and it might be insensitive for me to say this - but is it bad that I am so happy for you right now?"

"Alli, Eli and I are not together," I sighed and held up my hand when she was about to protest. "I was supposed to talk to him today after school about our relationship because I was still a little weary since he was with Jenna but when I went there… I saw t-them together - _kissing_."

I started to cry again - tears mixed from Eli and my parents - causing everything to rip apart. Was I being selfish to be upset over Eli and my parents? I don't know but I can't help it. He broke my heart. And so did my parents. God, why do these bad things have to happen all at once?

"No, no, no," Alli said sternly. "I will not allow this to happen to you."

She jumped off the bed and started to rummage through her closet. I rubbed my eyes and put my glasses back on and watched her zip on a sweater.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going to the school." Alli said it in a voice that held no room for negotiation.

I was confused. "Why?"

Alli gave me a sweater before grabbing a pair of shoes. "I am going to get your mind off this slime ball. And the first thing we're going to do is get your bag. You said it was in your locker, right?"

I nodded slowly, still confused at what she was doing. "Wait! I also dropped my flute when I… you know…"

"I do," she said.

I pulled on the sweater and got off the bed. "Are you sure the school will be opened at this time at night? Isn't it trespassing?"

"Even if it is…" Alli pulled out something from her drawer and revealed it to be two flashlights. She threw one at me and smiled. "…We're gunna get inside."

Her smiled turned cunning and I let out a breath before nodding in agreement.

This should be distracting.

.

.

"Alli, it's so dark out," I whispered as we pulled up to the front of the school.

Alli looked up at the school, flashlight promptly held in her hand. "This way!"

She ran towards the parking lot of the school and I followed after her, feeling nervous and thrilled all at once. She walked up a small ramp that led to a door and she pulled something out of her sweater.

"What's that supposed to do?" I asked as she took out a metal wire. "And where did you get that?"

She didn't respond and instead put the wire through the key hole, twisting it a few times before pulling the door opened. I gave her a shocking look and she put her hands in the air.

"Question my trespassing skills later," she said, pulling on my arm. "We have to get down to business."

Our lights flashed through the school and it was too hard to make out where we were.

"I don't know where the music room is," I whispered, scanning each locker with my flashlight. "Which hall are we in?"

"Uhh… turn this corner." She didn't sound convincing and that suddenly made my blood pulse loud.

It felt like we circled the school for hours before we found my locker. Alli noticed my lock and I quickly opened it and grabbed my bag. The music room wasn't too far ahead so we reached the room a few minutes later.

"It's not here," I said, scanning the light over the floor. "It was right here when I dropped it!"

Unless - Eli took it. _No!_ If he had it, that means I would have to get it back. And that meant I would have to speak to him; I didn't want to do that ever again.

"Do you think he took it?" Alli asked, pacing the room.

"Yeah," I said. "I think we should go to his locker and see if he has it."

"Clare Edwards getting all badass." I could hear the smile on Alli's face. "I like it."

I halted when realization dawned on me. "There's just one little problem - I don't know where his locker is."

"Seriously, Clare?" Alli said, exasperated. "What are we going to do now?"

I opened my mouth to say something but a loud crash sounded through the school before I could. I pointed my flashlight to Alli right away to see her face and she was doing the same, both of us with panic-stricken faces.

_What was that?_ she mouthed and I only shrugged in response. We stayed silent and waited to see if we would hear the noise again. A different noise suddenly rung through our ears and I saw Alli drop to the floor before rolling over.

My jaw dropped. "Alli, _what are you doing_?"

"I don't know," she said, looking up at me. "But I've always wanted to do that."

I looked at her in alarm but small amusement was starting to curve on my face. "You're crazy - you know that?"

"Are you going to join me? Come on, it'll be fun."

"What if there's a killer lurking in the halls?"

"We have flashlights." She made it sound like it was an obvious answer. "Get your butt down here now!"

I rolled my eyes and dropped to the floor before rolling over beside Alli. "What do we do now?"

Alli rolled again and I followed after her. Another noise was heard and Alli jumped to her feet, crouching into some sort of puma position.

"Okay, I think we're done," Alli said in a conservative voice as if we were spies. "Let's move out."

A bright light suddenly flickered towards us and we both knew it wasn't _our _flashlights.

"Hey! What are you two kids doing in here?" The man's voice sounded elderly but also very alarmed.

Alli and I looked at each other and yelled _run! _before speeding down the hall. The man called after us but we kept running and I thought we were lost but Alli pushed on a door and we were welcomed with a gush of fresh air. The moon shone brightly, white stars twinkled majestically and my body pulsed heavily.

"What a rush!" Alli laughed loudly, throwing her hands in the air.

I breathed out deeply and clutched onto my backpack strap. _Yes, what a rush. _One that I needed. Because I was hurting - and I knew I still was - but during the time we stayed inside that school and just had _fun_ - I forgot about everything for a bit. My parents. Eli. They just were thrown out of the window the moment I rolled on that floor. It was probably the most genuine and lovely thing that has happened to me in months.

"Alli." She looked at me and I wrapped my arms around her. "Thank you - for everything."

She didn't say anything but wrapped her arms tighter around me and dug her face in my shoulder.

I was pretty sure she was smiling.

.

.

"Do you think that janitor would recognize us?"

"Probably not. But if he did - who cares."

Alli and I entered the school that following Monday and I looked around in alert. Alli said I was overreacting but I wasn't going to take any chances. School was almost over and I didn't want to get in trouble so close to the end. I didn't want to get in trouble at _all_, actually - but still - I have to be sure. I wouldn't want my parents to be disappointed in me._ Ugh. _I haven't spoken more then two words to them since I went home yesterday and they didn't seem to mind that.

"I just want to be sure, that's all," I began, giving Alli an innocent look.

She pursed her lips. "I just think you need to relax a bit."

"Hey, if it weren't for your idea to go all _Mission Impossible _we wouldn't have been…"

The lightness and happiness I felt over the weekend suddenly screeched to an abrupt stop and all of my problems I pushed away came crashing down in a devastating blow. _Why did he have to be at my locker? _He's never talked to me this early during school hours. But my eyes zeroed in on the flute case he was holding and my stomach started to churn.

Alli's arm looped through mine and a whiff of déjà vu washed through me. Just a few months ago, Alli and I were in the same position - over the same reason. Alli gave a reassuring smile and we slowly walked over to my locker.

"You dropped something."

He sounded tired but his voice still had that deep edge to it. I didn't say anything to him. I kept my eyes on the ground as I took the flute from him and put it inside my locker. I thought I was going to lose it with him standing right beside me but I also remembered Alli was right here, too. I had nothing to worry about.

"Clare, can we please talk?" he asked softly but I only closed my locker.

"She doesn't want to talk to you," Alli scolded menacingly. "Can't you get that though your brain?"

Alli pulled me away and bumped Eli's shoulder but he grabbed my arm before we could make our escape. Alli was starting to fume and looked like she was going to murder Eli but I stopped her.

I needed to end this once and for all.

I fully turned to Eli and dared to look in his green eyes. They looked scattered - as if different emotions were flying through them but I didn't want to find out what those emotions were.

"I don't want you to explain because I understand, Eli," I said calmly. "I understand that we were never meant to have a relationship of any sorts because things are simply _too_ _complicated._"

I pinned him with a hard look but he only shook his head.

"Clare, please just-"

"No. I'm done doing this. I've lied to people. I've made a complete fool of myself and all because I like you - or thought I did. Then you break my heart." I closed my eyes to stop the tears from escaping. "Let's just put this past us, okay? I won't talk to you and you won't talk to me."

"Clare-"

"Just leave me alone, Eli. _Please."_

I went back to Alli and nodded my head. She nodded back and we strolled down the hallway together, completely erasing Eli Goldsworthy from my life.

"There's my two favourite ladies!"

I smiled warmly when KC came up to us, feeling my mood lift right away.

"What's up?" Alli asked.

"Nothing much… except that I'm all moved in with my mom!" He had a wide smile on his face and his whole expression lit with happiness.

"Oh my God, really? How is it?" I gave him an excited look.

"Amazing so far. You guys really need to meet my mom."

"I'm free during the summer. Any day," I said quickly.

My parents would probably be doing a lot of different arrangements as their divorce finalizes over the summer. So why not spend it with my two good friends? And I really did want to meet KC's mom.

"Good. Cause I really want to spend a lot of time with you guys this summer."

"You can count me in too," Alli chimed, smiling also.

KC wrapped his arms around the both of us and pulled us in. "Glad to hear it."

"Yeah," I agreed, "Me too."

Maybe things will be okay after all.


	14. New Year

**Hi! So I was really happy from the repsonses of last chapter and I just really hope this chapter is enjoyable. Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blossomed Flower<strong>_

_2 months later._

First day back. Shouldn't be too bad.

Students passed by and up the steps, and I didn't feel very confident anymore. I took small breaths and just told myself no one was staring at me. Even if I did look a little different, people wouldn't waste their time on me. Which is good for me.

"Clare Edwards-!"

I sighed in relief when Alli's voice rung through my ears and laughed when she aggressively wrapped her arms around me. I hung out with Alli all throughout summer and she really helped me through my parents divorce but it still felt like we haven't seen each other in forever; so I welcomed her attack with love.

"I'm so glad you came early," I said in her shoulder before pulling away.

Alli scanned my appearance and had an approving look on her face. "Damn, you really know how to dress. I thought you'd be wearing that uniform for the rest of your life. I'm so proud."

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically, playfully rolling my eyes.

So maybe I did change a bit. I thought it was time to change some things. That's what this whole summer was about. So I thought, _why not change my look? _My parents guilt resulted in receiving anything I pleased; one thing they requested was to get rid of my glasses. I then got laser-eye surgery: the first of many changes towards myself.

"Your hair," Alli began, scrunching my curls in her fingers. "Is flawless. You look like a little doll."

I cut my hair chin length and left it curly, sweeping some side bangs in the process. I even dared to put on a bit of make up. Nothing too drastic though.

"Thanks," I smiled. "What about you? I'm loving the bangs."

Alli winked at me. "Why thank you. So what do you say? Should we tackle this day under our belt?"

I looped my arm through Allis' and nodded. "I suppose we should."

We both laughed as we walked up the familiar steps, entering the busy school. We grabbed our schedules from the office and I almost squealed in delight when I saw grade 11 advanced English on my timetable. Alli and I had Media Immersion together - which was a disappointment given we only have one class together - and I had other classes that I was excited for.

"I wonder where KC is?" Alli said rhetorically, looking around the halls.

I mimicked her action and frowned when I didn't see him. I turned back to Alli with a sigh.

"Maybe he's a little late," I offered, shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly.

Alli nodded before widening her eyes as she stared at something over my shoulder. "KC!"

I swiftly turned around and felt a huge smile form on my face when KC came into view. His head looked in different directions before his eyes planted on Alli and I. His jaw slightly dropped when he looked at me, making me blush. _Maybe the change was a little noticeable after all…_

"Hey, guys!" KC said as we walked over to us.

We gave him a hug and it seemed like he grew a little taller over the summer. I didn't really notice back then but Alli and I did hang out with him almost everyday; I should've noticed some difference. I felt myself warm up when the memory of meeting KC's mom flashed through my mind. She was such a sweetheart and I could see she wanted to be there for KC. The look on KC's face the whole time we all talked was really beautiful. I was so happy for him.

"Okay, I have to ask - what the heck happened, Clare?" KC teased. "Is there a boy? Am I missing something?"

I laughed. "Nah, just wanted to try something new."

"Alright then," he winked playfully before showing us his schedule.

"We have History and Algebra together!" I said, smiling up at him.

KC smiled and we then all started to walk towards our lockers. All of us chatting inanimately about summer and just reminiscing on the many memories we made. KC and Alli are probably the only reason I'm still standing in one piece.

The divorce during the summer was vicious and had me staying up most of the night. When I questioned what the ultimate route was for their decision, mom merely said they were too different and growing apart. I didn't buy one minute of that garbage excuse - but hey, they obviously aren't going to tell me anything.

"UGH - I don't have music this semester! THIS IS SO UNFAIR."

The three of us whipped our heads around in regards to the familiar voice whining down the hallway. _Jenna_ _Middleton_. I instantly felt my lips curl in slight disgust when my sight landed on her. She was still the same; bleached blonde hair with that guitar earring that occupied her one lobe. _I'll never understand why she only wears one earring._

She ripped a piece of paper - assuming it was her schedule - to shreds in a dramatic way that had onlookers rolling their eyes at her. The corner of my eyes flickered up at KC out of instinct and felt myself smiling when he was cracking up. I was so glad KC finally moved on from Jenna because in retrospect - he deserved better. He was such an amazing guy and shouldn't be treated like a doormat for _anyone. _

"It might be a new year, guys," Alli began, eyeing Jenna in amusement. "But some things in this school never change."

_That was something I could agree with._

.

.

"Excuse me. I'm really sorry - I just need to get through… Sorry!"

The bell had already rung and I was late for class. But students were still swarming the halls. I tried my best to weasel my way through but of course - someone was in every turn I took. Finally, I found Ms. Dawes room and pushed my way inside.

"Ahh, and who may you might be?" a woman from the front of the room asked.

"Clare Edwards," I said nervously, ignoring the heads turned to look at me. "Are you Ms. Dawes?"

"Clare Edwards?" She clapped her hands in astonishment. "I've read great things from Ms. Kwan. I am very excited to have you in my class. Please, take a seat."

I knew my face was as red as a tomato; I kept my eyes on the ground as I took the nearest seat in the back. When I lifted my head, my eyes widened as I stared at the back of a familiar head.

With black, shaggy hair.

I gulped and felt a familiar sensation clench my stomach. It didn't mean anything though. I was just a little startled. By no means did it mean _anything. _

_I was over him._

The whole summer I thought over how I left things off with Eli and even though I didn't let him explain to me about kissing Jenna, I thought it was the right choice. I didn't want to base my whole high school experience on one typical boy. It just wasn't the person I was.

But I still couldn't keep my pulse calm through the entire class and stop asking myself stupid questions. _Did he see me when I walked in? Is he going to avoid me now like I do with him? Does he hate me? _I refrained from banging my head on the desk but I was just thinking such preposterous things - it was making me insane.

_I can't even concentrate on Ms. Dawes!_

"Okay, gentle people, today I will be assigning each and every one of you a partner for the rest of the semester. And no, you can not switch if you have a problem with it," she warned sweetly that finally got my attention to the front of the room.

She called names off the class list and I twiddled my fingers impatiently. I had this sinking feeling about this whole "partnership" thing and I couldn't exactly put my finger on it.

"Clare Edwards…. Eli Goldsworthy."

_WHAT? Calm, calm. Why are you making such a big deal about this? Breathe! _

My mouth was a jar and I quickly clamped it shut. Surely this isn't the end of the world. Eli was a good writer and it could be an advantage of him editing my work. But I couldn't get rid of the pit at the bottom of my stomach.

"Me?"

That one word dissolved every other thought in my mind and all that echoed was the voice who said it. Eli sounded bored - or annoyed - when he responded and I felt a little offended.

"Yeah, _you_," Ms. Dawes confirmed. "You and Clare will be editing each others' work this semester."

In need to make myself feel better, I decided to put in a word, "_Great_. That should be fun."

I was pretty certain anyone in the room can note the heavy sarcasm in my voice and I glared at the back of Eli's head. _Not fun at all._

"Come on, you two," Ms. Dawes encouraged. "You two are both brilliant writers. I think we have our own Sylvia Plath and Ted Hughes in the making!"

"Sylvia Plath killed herself," I stated flatly, causing students to snicker quietly.

The bell suddenly rung and I gathered my things in a hurry. I made a beeline for the door but I bumped shoulders with someone on my way out. Piercing green eyes stared into mine and I was left dazzled for a brief moment. My trance was destroyed when Eli flashed me an amused smirk before leaving the classroom. _First._

_The nerve of him! _

I walked down the hallway to my next class while frustration simmered through me. What is his problem?

He's just so… _ugh!_


	15. Dangerous Paths

**Wow, so many great responses! I have an update for you guys! I'll probably update again tomorrow. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blossomed Flower<strong>_

"Alli?"

"Yeah?"

"What if I were to tell you Eli Goldsworthy was my partner in English class?"

She stopped applying her lip gloss and her eyes flashed to mine though the mirror. I gave her an embarrassed smile and she still looked at me stunned.

"Umm - what the heck? Is some unknown force trying to get back at you for something or….?" she said hysterically, throwing her makeup inside her bag.

I huffed in agreement. "It's probably since our last names are close on the list but I can't believe this! And when he found out we were partners he sounded annoyed about it. Can you believe that?"

Okay, maybe I didn't necessarily blame him because he probably hated me for not giving him a chance to explain with Jenna but he should be over it by now. Just like I was.

Alli's eyebrows pinned together. "You think he's still bitter over how things ended?"

"I don't know," I shrugged but that's what all of his actions were pointing to. "I wanted a fresh start. But it seems like I can't escape him."

Alli looked thoughtful. "Maybe you should just keep the partnership strictly professional. When you talk - only about school work. Just don't get into personal issues."

"Believe me, that's the last thing I'm going to do," I reassured but took her idea in consideration.

"Hang in there," she smiled sympathetically, squeezing my shoulder.

The bathroom door flew open a moment later and Jenna Middleton walked in, obliviously. She froze in her tracks when her eyes glued on mine and I saw something dark flicker in her eyes before quickly plastering a smile on her face.

"Clarebear, I really like what you've done with yourself. Finally gave that old uniform a rest I see," she laughed and I almost cringed by how fake it sounded. "Did you decide to change for Eli? Was he tired of how bland you looked?"

My mouth fell agape and Alli gave me the same shocked expression. "Excuse me?"

Jenna walked further in the room and pushed past us to look in the mirror. "You know, since Eli and you are dating… I would assume this drastic decision would be because of him. Am I right?"

"First of all…" I began. "I am not dating Eli. I don't know where you heard such a thing and second, it's really none of your business why I decided to change some things."

Jenna whipped her head around, looking like she gave herself whiplash and gave a furious look in my direction. "You're _not _dating Eli?"

_What was going on? _If I wasn't mistaken, I was positive I saw Jenna and Eli kissing in the music room months ago. They were the ones that were dating. Weren't they?_ Unless…_

"No, I'm not dating Eli," I confirmed firmly. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you guys break up?"

Jenna's expression suddenly turned sad; something I wasn't used to. She fully turned around and leaned against the wall, eyes looking down at the ground. "We never really dated. I was attracted to him and he didn't seem to mind fooling around."

So Eli was telling the truth. But the both of them "fooling" around doesn't necessarily give me relief. _Not like I cared anyways…_

"He started to grow distant after a few months and I didn't ask anything because we weren't exclusive but I was starting to like him." Her voice sounded vulnerable and it almost made me feel bad. "I saw the way he looked at you. But I ignored it because it _was_ Saint Clare we were talking about here - no offense - though when I surprised him in the music room and tried to kiss him, he pushed me away and told me everything that went on between you two."

My eyes widened a fracture and Alli gave me the same expression. I didn't really know what to say. I guess in a way, poor Jenna for being led on - even if it was just something casual. But when I think of KC and how much Jenna hurt him, my sympathy shrinks into resentment.

"Have you talked to Eli?" I asked, the only thing I thought of to say.

Jenna shook her head and she pulled herself up. "It's okay. I'm completely over him." She gave me a weird look. "Thanks for listening."

Jenna left before I could respond and once again, I was left astonished.

Alli glanced at the door before looking back at me. "Okay, that was weird."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Do you think she was lying?" Alli said.

"I don't think so. Maybe she did really like him," I offered.

"Whatever, it's her fault for being involved with a guy like him." There was no pity in her voice. "Hey, do you have any mascara on you? Mine ran out."

I blindly looked for my mascara before handing it o her, mindset still on what just happened.

"Do you want to go find KC?" I asked. "He's probably looking for us."

"Sure." She screwed the mascara tube back on before giving one last glance in the mirror, and pulling me out of the room.

.

.

I walked down the hall towards English class. There were still a few more minutes before the final bell rings' so I didn't hurry like I did yesterday. When I turned a corner, I collided into someone and almost fell back.

"Sorry…" I trailed off when I noticed it was Eli who I bumped into.

He merely smirked and passed by me and I was suddenly confused. I pulled onto his arm and felt a small electric shock go through me, instantly making me retract my skin away from his. He looked at me expectantly and I bit my lip.

"Class is this way." I motioned my head behind me. "You're going the wrong way."

"I realize that," he said in an amused voice.

_Are you serious? On the second day! _"You're going to skip?"

He shrugged. "I don't feel like going to class."

Okay, I know Alli said only talk to him regarding school work but this _was _regarding myself. If he skipped, he could be missing an important lesson or note. Then he would have to get caught up because he missed class. Then I would be behind in work since I'd have to wait for him to catch up. I will not let that happen.

"Too bad. You're going to class," I demanded.

I wouldn't usually sound so forceful - especially with him - but school was important. And English was my favourite subject. I need to stay focused.

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "And what are you going to do about it? Drag me to class?"

I knew he was teasing but if it came down to it - I would drag him to class. My impatience was growing thin and class was going to start soon.

I sighed. "I don't know what your problem is, Eli, but I just want this whole partnership thing to work. So can you please come to class?"

I was hopeless and I looked at him with defeated eyes because he was probably going to win anyways. I don't want any stress this semester. And I don't want to start any drama.

Eli's eyes softened and my mind suddenly zoned in my vampire fan fiction I wrote about us. I fought the blush cascading my cheeks and looked away. I cursed myself for thinking the most inappropriate things at the wrong time.

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

_Shoot! _I looked at Eli in a last attempt and he led the way down the hall to class. I sighed in relief and when we walked in the class, thankfully, Ms. Dawes wasn't there yet. I slid inside my seat and took out my binder.

Ms. Dawes entered the room with a huff before a smile displayed on her face. "I am going to assign an essay later but for now, I want each and every one of you two communicate with your partner and write some things down. And after gathering information, tell me how you think about them as a person."

Oh, goodness. How do I feel about Eli as a person? Two months ago I wouldn't have a problem answering this question but now… I don't know, it's a little weird. Everything seems to be weird since school started.

Eli turned his chair around and leaned his elbows on my desk. "So… how does Clare Edwards feel about little ole' me?"

I blew out a breath. "Let's just take things one step at a time. What do you enjoy to do most of the time?"

I pulled out a pen and poised it on a piece of paper. When I didn't get a response, my eyes flickered up at him and I was taken aback by his expression.

"I'm pretty sure you already know the answer to that," he said matter-of-factly.

Okay, so writing did cross my mind. But what if things changed for him over the summer and he developed a new interest. He did wear headphones over his neck now…

I started to jot down. "Enjoys to write, listens to music… By the way, how did your story go? Did you ever publish it?"

I was crossing down a dangerous path and Alli's voice screamed _"Just don't get into personal issues"_ in my brain repeatedly but I was curious. I did help him brainstorm for months on the thing - I just want to know if everything worked out for him.

"Yeah…" he said quietly. "_Gothic Tales _published it during the summer. It's in the book store downtown."

He didn't sound too happy about it but I felt some happiness for him. "That's really great, Eli. Congratulations."

His face turned a smidge confused and a genuine smile took hold of his features. A small sensation tickled my stomach. I ignored it.

"Thank you," he said. "That means a lot coming from you."

I had to steer the conversation away from this direction. So I pulled a piece of paper and gave it to Eli. "You have to write too."

"Clare Edwards…" he began, using a black sharpie. "Writes, plays the flute. Personality: Shy, charmingly nice, scared of people-"

"Hey!" I interrupted. "I am not scared of people. What gave you the assumption?"

"Scratch that," he said, ignoring me. "Cares too much what people think of her…"

I scoffed and crossed my arms in anger. "That is not true."

It was his turn to flicker his eyes up to me. "Does a certain showcase not ring a bell? Playing the flute in the closet?"

I was flabbergasted. "I'm not like that anymore. I've changed."

I don't know why I was saying it in a way as if having to prove it to him but I guess it was in my nature.

"A lot of people do." The statement had a double meaning. One that involved me - I was sure or it.

I wanted to ask him what really happened to Jenna. I wanted that full explanation he begged for me to listen. Because I have mixed feelings and they were leaving me confused. Maybe I needed closure. I was sure he wasn't going to give it to me. I shut him out that day and he probably moved on. I have too, I guess.

_So why do I have this sinking feeling in my stomach? _


	16. Buried Feelings

**Wooo! Another update, thank you so much everyone for reading and the responses. Enjoy, my loverly readers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blossomed Flower<strong>_

"_Clarabelle."_

_His voice sounded so sensual in my ears and it took all my willpower to resist. Nimble fingers took hold of my jaw and pulled my face to his. His lips touched mine but I dodged away from his advances._

"_I don't want to speak to you," I said sternly._

_He pulled his hand away and raised his eyebrows. "You changed your hair. What is with the changes?"_

"_Don't change the subject! I haven't seen you in months and you think we could just go back to the way we were?"_

_His eyes twinkled and a smirk displayed on his lips. "What is wrong, Clarabelle? Don't you want me?"_

_Of course I wanted him! I wanted his arms wrapped around me and to kiss him until the sun rose up. I missed him. I loved him. But I was so furious with him and myself, I didn't know how we could fix things. _

"_I'm pretty sure Jennet does," I replied stiffly, crossing my arms. _

_The blonde human had a crush on him and I've been watching her. She's rude, annoying and doesn't settle for one man. Which is why I couldn't stand to see her paws all over him while she was escorted with another man. _

"_You know I don't want her," he said softly, walking over to me. _

"_Then why did I see you two kiss!" I snapped, stepping back before he could grab onto me. My fangs pierced out and the anger racked tremors through me. _

"_Listen to yourself," he said calmly, a hint of laughter in his voice. "I don't have to prove how much I love you."_

_His hand cupped the side of my neck and I felt myself surrendering to him. I hid my fangs away and watched as his eyes settled on my lips. He took his other hand and stroked them through my curls until his other hand found my neck. He forced my head to jerk forward and captured my lips in a kiss._

_I wrapped my arms around him and moved my lips over his urgently. I missed him so much and I now knew that no one can tear us apart. _

_I pulled away and rested my head on his shoulder. "I love you, Elijah."_

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

"Dang it!" I huffed, sweat glistening down my back as I was yanked from my intimate dream. _Why did this have to come back?_

I slammed my alarm off and buried my face in my hands. I haven't had that type of dream in months. _Months. _And I refused to believe it meant anything, even though it was pretty obvious that I was hiding some feelings in my subconscious. They will have to _stay _in my subconscious.

_But I need to write this down. _

It was mandatory for me. Even if the dream was completely preposterous - it was still interesting enough to write down. I quickly jotted down what I could remember before getting ready for school and leaving the house.

I still couldn't shake the dream from my mind as I walked to school. It's been over a week since school started and Eli and I have been on fairly good terms. _So why all of sudden I have this dream? _Ugh, I wish there were something I could do. Anything to put this behind me.

When I reached the steps of the school, I sat down on the side ones to wait for Alli. I pulled out a book because she would probably be running a little late.

"_Fortnight_," a familiar voice read and I closed my eyes.

Eli stood on the steps, staring at the cover of my book. "You're into reading vampires? Never would've guessed. So who's the vampire in this? A woman or man?"

I swallowed hard. I wish I could just run away at that moment or have Alli be here to save me. Of course that didn't happen.

"Man," I answered a tight-lip response. "Doesn't surprise you, I assume?"

Eli shrugged before chuckling. "Nope."

"What's so funny?" I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Just thinking about that one story on the school site last year. _MadameDegrassi _was it?"

My stomach dropped and I clutched onto my book with such pressure, I was sure my knuckles were turning white. "Oh? Yeah, that kind of slipped my mind. I guess the author lost inspiration."

"Yeah…" he said, eyes zoned out and I was certain something popped inside his mind. "See you in English."

"Ugh!" I sighed when I was sure he was out of ear shot. I hit my book over my face and let out another frustrated sigh.

"Whoa, you sound like me when I can't find the perfect lip gloss," Alli's voice suddenly said and she took a seat next to me. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," I dismissed, putting my things away.

"O-kay. Oooh, I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?" I asked, holding the door open for her before both of us walked inside.

"I want to join the Science Olympics. My parents don't really trust me at the moment since… well you know…" she said, hiding her head in shame.

Johnny DiMarco dated Alli throughout the summer and Alli would sneak out during the night to see him at the ravine. Alli gushed how it was the perfect summer romance - until her parents found out. She was forbidden to see him and anyone else for the rest of the summer. Thankfully, it was only a week of summer left but Alli's still a little upset over it. Johnny graduated and they haven't spoken since.

"I think that'll be great for you," I said cheerfully, trying to lighten her mood.

"Thanks," she smiled but it suddenly disappeared when her eyes landed on something straight ahead.

I followed her gaze and almost gasped. "Why is KC talking to Jenna?"

Alli was still staring at the two in astonishment and I felt anger boil up inside. They looked awfully cozy as they stood near KC's locker and the smile on his face made my stomach churn. _What if she's using him? _I won't let that happen to him.

I started to walk over to them but Alli grabbed my arm. "Clare, just wait until she leaves."

"Come on, Alli. You know this isn't good," I said hastily, pulling away my arm.

"I know, but just wait," she said, looking over my shoulder.

I waited impatiently and saw the two of them laugh at some private joke before Jenna left down the hall. I sped to KC's locker and heard Alli trailing behind.

"Hi," I said, voice a little sharp.

KC looked surprised when he saw us. "Hey, guys. How's it going?"

Alli and I shared a look. "_Good_."

KC chuckled before getting his books from his locker. "That's good."

"So…" I began. "Talking to Jenna Middleton I see…"

"I know where this is going," he said knowingly, closing his locker. "And don't worry. We were just talking about an upcoming project in Bio."

_Yes, because bimbo Jenna is going to laugh about Kingdom Archea. I don't think so. _

"Really?" Alli inquired, but her voice indicated she didn't buy it.

"Yes," KC laughed. "Chill, guys. You sound like my mother."

"We're just worried," I defended. "We don't want to see you get hurt."

KC came up behind us and wrapped his arms around our shoulders. "With you two looking out for me? I'm pretty sure nothing can hurt me."

The statement didn't make me feel that much better but I put on a smile. "I guess we're overreacting."

_I doubt it._

.

.

"Oh, Clare! Can you come here please?"

I walked inside Ms. Dawes' room and stood in front of her desk. "Do you want to talk to me about something?"

"Ah, yes!" She went through a folder before pulling out an essay. _My _essay. "I've read your essay on _Gun Control _and I must say - it's lacking what I'm looking for."

I felt like a deer in headlights. The shock on my face was palpable and I had to refrain from biting my lip.

"Excuse me?" Was all I could say.

"The editing was well done, but I don't see you in the paper," she said sadly. "It's distant - impersonal."

"I used complex sentence structure _and _advanced vocabulary," I argued, sounding almost like a child.

Ms. Dawes let out a sigh. "Yes, but the essay doesn't tell me who you are - what you want. You can't hide behind vampire fan fiction forever."

My eyes slashed to hers in an instant. "What are you talking about?"

Ms. Dawes flashed me knowing look. "I've seen the story on the school site. I knew in an instant that was your writing. See, that is what I want. _Passion._"

I felt like breaking down and crying but I bit back the tears. "What do you suggest I do?"

"Well, it's apparent you have writers' block so maybe… discuss with your partner?" she suggested kindly. "He's a little wordy but a very good writer."

"Sure," I said, a smidge sarcastic. "Why not."

She handed me my paper and I made a beeline for the library once I was out of her room. If Eli felt the same way as Ms. Dawes, he would've said something, right? He edited it. If it wasn't good he wouldn't have let me hand it in. _Ugh, why is everything becoming so frustrating? _

I opened a word document and stared blankly at the white sheet. _This shouldn't be so hard! _I looked away from the computer to gather my thoughts when I saw Eli passing by. I quickly got up and ran over to him.

"YOU! Why didn't you tell me my paper was crappy?"

He looked confused for a brief moment. "The writing was good. I edited what needed editing. Dawes didn't like it?"

"No! She said it's too impersonal and distant!" I snapped, not realizing how childish I was beginning to sound. I cleared my throat and regained my composure. "I don't know how I'm going to get rid of this writer's block."

I walked back inside the room and saw Eli follow, taking a seat beside me. I typed up random letters before banging my head on the keyboard.

"Okay, first, you need to relax," he chuckled. "Clear your mind. And the perfect way to do that is to take off."

I looked up at him. "You mean like skip?"

"No, I mean rob a bank," he retorted sarcastically, but amusement was in his voice. "If you want to get official. Yes, I mean skipping."

Class was probably going to start soon and I have never skipped class in my whole life, but it could give me time to write a better essay.

_**RIIIIIIIIIING!**_

Eli weighed his hands in the air. "Stay or go?"

I slowly smiled and grabbed my paper and bag before walking towards the door of the room. I turned around, eyebrows raised and smirk tugging at my lips.

"Well," I began. "You coming?"

I don't know where the confidence boost came from and Eli looked as surprised as I felt. He shrugged before slinging his bag over his shoulder and leaving the room. I laughed as we slid out the side doors and towards the parking lot.

"Clare, over here." He jerked his head towards the school lot and that's when I saw it.

"A hearse?" I asked in disbelief.

"Hey, Morty's sensitive," he said defensively, cooing the car as if it were his child.

We got inside the car and I skimmed through my paper so we wouldn't have to sit through an awkward silence. We parked at the Dot and took a seat on a bench located in front of the café. I still couldn't understand how my writing was impersonal. I perfectly displayed how _Gun Control _was dealt with in different countries and people. I thought I was clear with my side of the whole argument.

"What did you get on your essay?" I asked begrudgingly, knowing it was probably good.

I was impressed when I edited it.

He passed me the paper and I gaped at the shiny red 'A' plastered on the sheet. "Okay, I don't understand how you got an A and I got a C."

"I'm dating Ms. Dawes," he said in a serious voice but I only glared at him. He laughed and shook his head. "You're a good writer, Clare, but there's no point of view."

"Then give me an idea?" I said desperately. "What am I supposed to right about?"

"Something that pisses you off."

"Besides you?"

"Ouch!"

I crossed my arms and sighed. I tried to clear my mind and let myself relax, slinking down on the bench and letting out slow breaths. "_Something that pisses you off." _At the moment, hands down the buried feelings I had for him that threatened to escape.

"Something that makes me upset?" I confirmed, looking at him from the corner of my eye.

He nodded. "If you could change one thing in the world - what would it be?"

_My feelings for you._

I've decided that this was becoming too much. It was obvious Eli and I needed to talk and in way for me to get that closure I so desperately needed, I was going to have to take charge.

"I need to know something," I said, staring down at my hands. "This may seem random but what _really _happened between you and Jenna?"

I dared to look at him and his eyes were narrowed and mouth set in a straight line. I started to breathe heavily but I didn't look away from him.

"You told me to leave you alone," he responded quietly, but slight anger was evident in his voice. "I thought it was over."

"Believe me, I did too-"

"But?" he interrupted sharply. "You're starting to confuse me, Clare. What is it that you want?"

"I want to know why I still have feelings for you after all these months!" I admitted, more to myself then him. His eyes widened but I had to let everything out. "You hurt me, Eli. Or at least I thought you did. During summer, I was over you. I was able to forget about you. But then… I see you at the beginning of school and all these feelings rush back. Then Jenna tells me how nothing really happened and I don't know what to do. Everything is so messed up."

I buried my face in my hands and, again, felt the need to run away - or crawl inside a hole.

"I've never stopped, Clare," he breathed. "You ended things before they even started."

"I know, but I was hurt and confused. You were the first person I've actually liked and it scared me how much."

There was a silence afterwards and I didn't know what else to say. One thing was for sure - I didn't feel any closure whatsoever.

"Then let's start over," he finally said, sounding determined. "Fresh start."

I looked at him and my heart melted at the smile on his face. But what if I did give Eli another chance? What would Alli say? What about Jenna? Then I thought about KC. What if she was using him to make Eli jealous? No, no. Then seeing Eli and I could only fuel her jealousy even more.

"I don't know if that's a good idea right now…."

"What? Is it because of your friends? Jenna?" he accused before scoffing. "Man, you really care what people think."

"That is it!" I stood up hastily and pointed a finger at him. "I can prove to you and the _whole world _that you are wrong!"

"Then scream," he said bluntly. "At the top of your lungs."

"Fine."

I rested my hands on my sides and stood in a confident posture before letting out a loud, piercing scream. It felt exhilarating and actually made me feel relaxed. I turned back to Eli with a smug smile on my face.

"Your turn," I said.

He backed up off the bench and raised his hands up. "Not my style."

"What? No, no, no. Don't even - you have to!" I started to laugh as I cornered him. "You have to do it! You have to do it! I have to…."

Suddenly his back hit a telephone pole and his hands trapped my wrists, causing both of our laughter to die down. His eyes twinkled and it reminded me of my dream of last night.

And how much I wanted to kiss him at the moment.

But that couldn't happen. At least… not yet. I pulled out of his grasp and a small giggle escaped my lips as I walked away from him, turning around to look back at him.

He smirked at me and I smiled in return.


	17. Next Step

**I don't know when I'll be able to update again but I'll try again this week! But I think you guys will enjoy this chapter. It's one where I'd say _most_ of you have been waiting for. :P Thank you for being so patient. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blossomed Flower<strong>_

The next few weeks went by pretty smoothly and I officially fell into regular routine in regards to school. I was out of my writer's block slump and all homework schedules were consistent. Ms. Dawes told me my writing has improved tremendously and I knew Eli was a small part of it. I've been re-writing my "vampire story" again and every night I have something new to write. It's starting to flow for me again; I'm very tempted to post on fan fiction again but probably not for a while. Eli would _definitely _know that the story was mine.

Speaking of Eli, we've come down to some sort of silent understanding. We were still friends but there were some flirting here and there. It was harmless but still tend to make my heart flutter. And to be honest, I was growing tired of our Russian roulette romance. I wanted us to take that next step. I didn't care what would happen or what people would say - things will be different then last ever and I have a good feeling about this.

I've already told Alli about everything and she's still a little skeptical - which I totally understand - but I know she just wants me to be happy. I also told KC, but not about what happened last year. I was putting that behind me and there was no reason to bring it up again. I was going to put my life back in control.

Starting by putting together my relationship with Eli.

I asked him to meet me in the music room during lunch and I waited patiently, sitting on the same piano bench we both occupied together for so many months. I was a little nervous but I knew this was the right thing to do this time. Well… it at least felt like the right thing.

"And here I thought you were going to play me something from you flute," Eli's voice sounded in the room and I turned around to see him smirking at me. "Eh, you yourself will do."

I blushed, cursing myself for letting him get to me so easily. But that's just how it's been. There's a force from him that always seems to affect me in the biggest or simplest ways.

"I've been meaning to tell you something," I began, playing with the hem of my floral dress nervously. "I want to start a relationship with you. A real one."

The words came out with ease, but my heart was pounding rapidly and my palms were starting to sweat. I shouldn't be freaking out this much; Eli liked me just as much as I liked him. I dared to spare a glance at him and he had this genuine look on his face. His eyes were bright and his teeth flashed when a wide smile displayed. He walked over to me and grabbed my hips, and I squealed when our bodies came close.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say those words," he breathed huskily.

We both looked in one another's eyes and my breath hitched in realization. I was waiting for him to make the move. I embarrassingly did it last time and I want it to be better this time. He slowly started to lean in and I met him halfway, both of our lips fitting each other perfectly. Eli moved over my lips first and guided me through, the softness of his touch sending me into a happy frenzy.

I looped my arms around his neck and tilted my head as the kiss deepened. Since this was only my second kiss, I haven't had a French one before. I don't know if I should try it with Eli right now but I knew I would want to at some point.

Feeling out a breath, I pulled away and just rested my head against his shoulder. He held onto me tight and I've never felt so happy as I did right now.

"Is this a dream?" I murmured, closing my eyes and smiling to myself.

Eli chuckled. "No, Edwards, this is very real."

I smiled again and just wanted to jump up and down in happiness but refrained myself. I could do that later at home.

"The bell's probably going to ring," I sighed, annoyed that I just broke our moment.

Eli reluctantly pulled away but held onto my hand instead. "You know… we could always skip," he suggested, tracing my hand with his thumb softly.

"No way," I said, shaking my head. "Once was enough, Goldsworthy. I'm not getting another detention for you."

I must've been a rookie for skipping for not even thinking about getting caught but the punishment wasn't too harsh. My mom did end up finding out and I did get some scolding but not as bad as in the past. She sort of tamed after the divorce.

"It was just a suggestion," Eli said amusedly. "I thought maybe you'd like to go to the bookstore."

"Speaking of books," I began, holding onto his other hand and intertwining our fingers. "When am I going to read this story?"

Eli's eyes drifted to the ceiling in mock thought. "I don't know… Maybe next month, next year…"

I gasped. "That's cruel. And here I thought of bringing in my flute again… I even learned a new song," I sighed and started to walk away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said, pulling me back towards him. "I was kidding. Don't speak of such profanities."

I laughed and kissed his cheek, tugging on his hand. "Come on, you can walk me to class."

.

.

"Okay, tell me everythinnnnnnnnng right now!"

"Umm - I'm sorry, Alli but I don't think I know what you're referring to."

"Don't even go there. My nails are extra sharp today."

I laughed out loud and was so happy I had Alli to talk to. Apparently she - and many others - saw Eli and I holding hands in the hallway and it took her all the willpower not to attack me with questions during school. I decided to play oblivious for a few minutes because, well it was entertaining seeing her fume like this.

"Okay, okay," I said. "What exactly do you want to know?"

"How everything happened; exactly what happened; and what it initially means," she spewed rapidly, brown eyes widening like saucers.

My eyes drifted to the sidewalk and I let out a tender sigh. "I told Eli I was ready to be in a relationship with him. And that was basically it."

Alli narrowed her eyes at me. "You're lying, there's more. Ha! You're blushing. Wait… Did you kiss him?"

I looked at her shyly and my face turned even redder. I bit my lip to hide the cheesy smile and gave her a small nod.

She stopped where she was and her face was scrunched up, eyes popping out and body shaking wildly. This only meant one thing.

_3_

_2_

_1_

"_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! OH MY GOD!_"

No one was around us, thankfully, but I was pretty sure she was heard from a mile away. I was surprised I haven't gone deaf yet. I waited patiently as she yelled and squealed in words that I couldn't decipher before we continued to walk.

"Are you calm now?" I asked, smiling. "Got it all out of your system?"

"Not even close, but I'll control myself," she said quickly. "Okay, so you kissed him-"

"_He _kissed me," I corrected happily, feeling giddy that I was able to say it.

Alli gave me an amused look. "Oh, _sorry_ about that. _He _kissed _you._ Where was it? How much tongue? Where were his hands?"

"Hold on!" I put a hand up to stop her from bombarding me with more questions. "First of all, why do you want to know if there was tongue?"

"If I'm going to analyze the situation, I'm going to need details," she said matter-of-factly, shooting me a pointed look.

"There was no tongue," I said, turning red for the umpteenth time that day. "And he was a complete gentleman."

"That's good because if he wasn't…." She left her threat lingering in the air, giving the imagination different possibilities how she would hurt him. "…Well, let's just say I have a few things up my sleeve."

"Careful, _Godfather_," I teased and she bumped my shoulder before wrapping her arm around it.

"To celebrate this wonderful day, I'm treating you to coffee. The Dot."

"That's very generous of you," I grinned foolishly, just happy that everything was amazing today. "What happened with you today?"

"Say hello to Science Olympics new Captain!"

"Ah! That's amazing, Alli!" I gave her a hug. "When's your first competition?"

"Next Tuesday at _Bardell_. I would be very grateful if you can come…"she sang, giving me her puppy dog eyes.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I said proudly, happy that Alli was able to do something to help her get past Johnny. "How are you doing?"

"Better," she sighed. "It still hurts but this helps."

We went inside the Dot a moment later and took a seat. After the waiter took our orders, we just sat in a causal silence. I was still adjusting to the fact that I, Clare Edwards, was Eli Goldsworthy's girlfriend. _I don't think these butterflies will ever go away. _I let out a small sigh and my gaze wandered around the café. When my eyes landed on a specific site that was blinking red lights at me, my jaw dropped.

"What is it?" Alli said, following my gaze. She turned back around and mimicked my expression, knowing all too well I was thinking the same thing she was.

_Oh. My. God._


	18. Sweet Encounters

**Wow, so many great responses! I'm so glad people are still loving this story. Thank you very much and I have to say, there's probably going to be only a few chapters before it's over. Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blossomed Flower<strong>_

Okay, I knew KC and Jenna were friends. I did. He told me and I would see them walking down the halls together or see them in class during school. I still had my suspicions of course but I let it slide. But seeing them kissing each other - more like eating each others' faces - I couldn't help but feel the instant need to go over there, grab Jenna's bleached blonde hair and pull her away from KC. I wasn't going to do that because it was rude but there was anger flowing through me.

"What the heck?" Alli finally said, breaking the shock-filled silence.

"He told me he was studying," I said robotically, still staring intently at the table across the room.

"Oh he's studying alright," Alli said sarcastically. "Studying her tonsils."

I snapped my eyes to Alli and frowned. "Why is he with her?"

Alli shrugged, and thanked the waiter when he brought us our drinks. "I guess it's safe to say they're an item now. Do you think she's playing him?"

I gave Alli an obvious look. "Of course I do. You saw her in the beginning of the year - she claimed she was over Eli but I still think she likes him. I think she would do _anything _to get back Eli or even get back at me."

"Because you have Eli," Alli nodded in agreement, taking a sip from her mug. "What would KC have to do with this though?"

"They dated before Jenna dumped him for Eli. He really liked her and would probably do anything for her without him realizing it. Something like trying to make Eli jealous, perhaps," I sighed sadly. "I don't want her to play with his feelings again."

I didn't want KC to get hurt again. The boy has been through enough and his life was starting to get back on the right path.

"Yeah, but Eli isn't going to get jealous," she stated confidently. "Why would he when he's got you?"

I smiled when she winked and Eli slipped through my mind for a moment, making me forget about KC and Jenna. I'm sure that Eli wouldn't leave me for Jenna because I trusted him. He even told me himself he's fancied me for quite some time. There's nothing to worry about on that part of the situation. KC though….

"Well, we have one part of the problem already solved." I paused when I saw KC get up and walk over to the front counter. That was my chance. "I'll be right back."

I stood up and slid beside KC, leaning my arms against the counter. He looked shocked once his eyes set on me and I knew that he was trying to keep this 'date' a secret. _Busted._

"Clare, hey - what are you doing here?" he asked nervously, eyes scattered everywhere but my face.

"I could ask you the same thing," I said suspiciously. "I thought you were studying. At the library."

"Yeah - well, you see…." He laughed nervously, looking back at his table. "I was just with-"

"Jenna," I finished for him, crossing my arms. "So when were you going to tell us?"

I didn't mean to sound nosy but even though I wasn't ecstatic about him dating Jenna, I would still want him to tell me. I was going to tell him about Eli first thing tomorrow.

"Why? So you can list off a hundred reasons why I shouldn't date her?" he fired back angrily.

I was affronted by his sudden change in mood but I wasn't going to let him go that easy. "Something a long those lines," I replied honestly.

He rolled his eyes and let out a scoff. "I can't believe you. Have you ever might of thought that Jenna has changed? We've been hanging out since the beginning of school and she's really awesome, like she used to be."

"That's exactly it," I whispered quickly, pointing a finger at him. "She's trying to be a good person all of a sudden? I'm worried, KC."

"Oh, God, can't you just be happy for me? Yes, she's hurt me in the past but she apologized to me. She wanted to become my friend again," he said lowly, keeping his anger in control.

"I don't want you to get hurt," I stressed for the umpteenth time. "You're my friend, KC - my best friend - and I'm not going to trust someone whom hurts the people I care about."

"Clare," his voice softened, taking my hands gently in his. "Listen to me, you have _nothing_ to worry about. Alli too because I can only imagine how she's taking this. I know you two and Jenna haven't been on the greatest terms last year but she's willing to put that behind her. You think Alli and you can do that? At least for me?"

He was giving me that smile that always made me surrender and his brown eyes were giving me that puppy dog look that he mastered so well from Alli. I made a mental note to run away from the two of them if they ever decide to both use their weapon on me together.

I gave KC a look before raising my hands in defeat. "Okay, okay - but only for _you_," I warned, since he did seem very happy and I was probably never going to give Jenna a shred of my forgiveness on my own anyways.

"Thank you, thank you." He gave me a hug before calling to the waiter to order something and I went back to Alli.

"So? What happened?" she urged quietly.

I looked at KC and gave him a smile when his eyes flickered to mine. When he went back to Jenna she was staring - more like glaring - at me. _I knew not to trust her._

I turned back to Alli. "They're dating and KC asked us to bury the hatchet with Jenna. She's changed."

"You believe that?" Allis snorted, and I was glad she didn't.

"Of course not," I said. "She's got something brewing. I can feel it."

"What are we going to do then?"

"Watch what she's doing," I replied, glancing one last look at Jenna. "Then when we find out what she is planning to do, we stop her."

.

.

"Wow."

"Wow?"

"This is just…"

"…Incredible? Dark? Twisted? Amazing? You gotta give me more adjectives, Edwards. I'm losing it over here."

"Spectacular. Jaw-dropping - just everything is amazing!" I leaned over and gave him a kiss before returning back to the story. Eli finally took me to the bookstore and bought me a copy of his story. I already knew it was amazing form the rough draft but I can see he added some things in it. Even though it was a pretty freaky story line, it had romance and that made my heart melt. Well that and the fact that I helped him stir this up.

"You're my muse." I could hear the smile in his voice. "I wouldn't have been able to come up with this without you."

I looked up at him and smiled. He looked so happy right now, I couldn't believe me liking his story meant so much. I've never thought I'd have a boy that cared so much about me. I always did imagine having a boy friend when I was much, much older. Maybe around 20 or something - anyways I didn't think it would be too serious. I always thought I'd be in a few relationships before I found a guy that _truly _cared.

Being with Eli… That definitely steered my prediction far away.

I cared about him so much and I now knew how much he cared for me. It was kind of scary - being in a relationship this way when I was only 15. But Eli was worth it.

"I think you've officially made me blush more then humanly possible," I laughed. "Mr. Romantic."

"What can I say? I'm the smoothest one out there," he said smugly, holding his hands up to emphasize the point and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Can you be more smug?" I sneered teasingly.

"Absolutely," he smirked.

I shook my head in amusement. "Are you planning on writing another story later on?"

"I think I'm just going to wait a bit. Writing a story is a little draining." He slid further down the bench and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, leaning towards me. "You know what I'm talking about. Don't you, _MadameDegrassi_?"

My face flushed and my stomach dropped as Eli raised his eyebrows at me, looking very amused. Oh, God. _What? How? When?_ The questions were strewing in my mind but I was too embarrassed to say anything. But he was waiting for me to say something and if I didn't he wasn't going to let it go.

"How long did you know?" I asked quietly, my eyes trained on my lap.

"I always thought it was you when the story first came out but I wasn't too sure. Then when a story suddenly popped out of nowhere this year, I was certain. Besides, _Clarabelle _and_ Elijah_, not exactly hard to connect the dots," he explained.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to use our names. That's how it was in my dream-" I clamped a hand over my mouth when I realized what I just said. Eli's smirk deepened and I wanted to crawl as far away as possible.

"You've been dreaming about me, Edwards?" he asked. I could just imagine how much an ego boost I've given him.

"Reading _Fortnight _mixed in with the closest guy I've been interacting with caused the dream," I said, spewing the first thing that came to mind. Even I knew that sounded stupid.

"Sure, _that's _what caused the dreams," he chuckled. "But just so you know, you weren't the only one having dreams."

This sparked my interest and I felt really flattered. "You dreamt about me?"

"Mhmm," he hummed happily and I felt the need to cuddle up to him. With his arm still wrapped around me, I decided to rest my head on his shoulder. I never thought it would be this comfortable to be in physical contact with him. I was always so scared before even if our hands touched.

"Tell me about your parents," I said abruptly. I wanted to know more about him and for him to know more about me.

"My parents," he said, and I looked up to see a look of affection in his eyes. "They're amazing. An odd pair but nonetheless great parents. Cece and Bullfrog."

"How… original," I grinned, thinking if they were anything like Eli.

"Cece's full name is Cecilia while Bullfrog's is Bill. When he got his first job at a radio station, he was given the nickname and kind of stuck with it."

"What's with your family hating full names?" I said, recognizing the pattern with Eli. I happened to like each and every one of their full names.

"I don't know. It's weird now that you pointed it out. I never realized we all went by nicknames." He had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Tell me about your parents."

_You mean tell you how my mom and dad are divorced because of reasons I don't even know and that I live with my mom in our house while dad lives in a condo? And that my sister Darcy doesn't even know about the divorce since we can't get through to her? I'd rather not._

"Just like your regular square parents…" I said grimly. "…Except they're divorced."

I felt Eli gently squeeze my shoulder and the grimness lifted. I was still a little raw over the divorce but during the summer I mostly was able to deal with it. But only because of KC and Alli. Those two were my rocks and it was very special for me to have a second family.

"You don't have to talk about it," Eli said in understanding.

"I'm okay," I reassured, giving him a soft smile. "I'm just letting you know now, I'm not some perfect angel. I'm anything but."

He cupped my cheek to make me face him. "Do you really think I'm looking for someone perfect?"

"I don't know," I replied.

"You should already know the answer to that," he murmured before pressing his lips to mine.

I may have insecurities about myself but I wasn't insecure to kiss Eli. Especially the way he made me feel when we kissed. I was left in a daze every time we pulled apart and I would never get used to that feeling. I didn't mind.

"I do now."


	19. Broken Lies

**Sorry I haven't been updating that much, but this month is exams and I want to have them finished before I put full attention on updating. However, I'll try again soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blossomed Flower<strong>_

"Okay, okay, 4 days of subtly spying on Jenna and we have zip. Maybe she actually does like KC."

I turned to Alli in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

Alli sighed, plopping herself on the bench beside me. "Clare, I understand why you would be cautious - it's _Jenna _we're talking about here - but maybe you're trying to find out something that isn't even there," she suggested softly, her voice lowering with each word.

"I really don't think that's the case here, Alli," I argued, frustrated. "You think I don't want to be proven wrong? As much as I dislike Jenna, I would rather be wrong about this just for KC's benefit. But I have this _feeling_."

"It could be wrong. Have you ever thought of that?" she offered, resting her hand gently on mine. "Your and KCs' happiness means everything to me. You found Eli, KC found Jenna. And just like he suggested, we should give her chance. You know, make peace? If he's really happy, I'm happy."

Maybe I was in over my head over this. People do change. I've changed… Maybe Jenna changed for the better too?

"Yeah, you're probably right," I agreed. "Besides, we have better things to do then look out for Jenna Middleton - like how you're first Science Olympic competition is tomorrow!"

Alli smiled bashfully, lifting her chin in confidence. "We are so going to beat _Bardell_. I can just feel it." Her fingers twitched and her stare became dangerous.

"Oh, definitely. I don't even have a question in doubt. Hey, you didn't tell me - who's on the team?" I asked suddenly, serious to see who was sharing the intelligent throne with Alli.

"Connor, Wesley…" She bit her lip in concentration, searching for the right name. "…Adam! The new guy - yeah that's him."

"Hmm, is he nice?" I asked, interested to meet her Science companion.

"_Extremely _nice. You two would get along great." Her eyes suddenly turned wide and she grabbed my arm. "And he has a _brother_! He is so cute. Ever since I laid eyes on him I knew we were meant to be."

The love struck gaze in her eyes had me worried but also relieved that she's finally moved on from Johnny.

"Uh… have you ever even talked to him?" I asked unsurely.

"You can't just talk to a guy like that, Clare," she scoffed in an obvious tone. "You have to have strategy."

"Oh, I see," I replied in sarcastic agreement.

"Excuse- ah, there he is!"

A boy with brown spiky hair and aqua blue eyes sauntered down the hall in confident strides. He didn't look much older then us - maybe Eli's grade. He was pretty attractive and I can see why Alli was instantly pulled towards him. He looked in our direction and gave Alli a flashing, perfect, white, smile.

They have _definitely_ been in each others' presence a few times before.

"He's pretty cute," I chalked up, glancing back at Alli.

"I knowwwwww," she gushed, watching him turn down another hall. "Well, before I figure out a way to talk to Drew, I need to find Adam and study more for tomorrow. See you later."

"Bye," I waved. I laughed sympathetically as she dragged her feet down the hall. My laughter died when I saw Jenna walking into the bathroom. Maybe this was a good time to make amends. So I got up and entered to see her standing in front of the mirror.

"Clare," she greeted blandly and I was surprised that she said my name for once.

"Jenna," I replied, chipper then her. I walked over to her and took in a deep breath. "So… you and KC?"

She stopped fixing her hair and looked over at me. "Jealous, Clarebear?" she sneered and instantly I withdrew from my earlier intention. I knew not to trust her.

"No, I have a boyfriend," I stated and Jenna glared at me. I almost laughed for ever being fooled by her. "Are you?"

"Of course not," she snapped, looking back in the mirror. "Besides, KC is mine now anyways."

"Yeah, again. After you threw him away for Eli, or did you not remember that?" I crossed my arms when she merely shrugged. "Quit playing games, Jenna. What are your intentions with KC? Are you using him to make Eli jealous?"

"And if I am?" she admitted snidely.

My lips set in a thin line, channelling my anger. "Listen - KC likes you. So much. And you're going to do this to him - _again_? How dare you!"

"You have Eli!" she snapped, her blue eyes blazing. "I had him. _I _had him. Then I lose him to… _Saint Clare!_ What is SO GREAT ABOUT YOU?"

I stood there, utterly disgusted that she would get _this _upset because Eli liked me. How could she be this cruel to KC? Forget trying to make Eli jealous or anger me - she's going to _hurt _KC. I will _not _let that happen.

"You are so pathetic," I scoffed venomously. "So what was your plan? Corner Eli after your plan backfires and beg him to take you back? Then break up with KC?"

"Along those lines," Jenna said simply. "I was actually planning on breaking up with him in a few days. He's so _annoying_."

"Okay first of all, I will not let you do such thing - you're not going to hurt KC again," I warned, stepping closer to her. "And second, you need to realize something - Eli likes _me. _Whatever you two had is _over._ SO GET OVER IT."

I was stunned just as Jenna by my outburst but she was really ticking me off and someone needed to set her straight. She only glared at me before pushing past me and leaving. The anger in me was starting to wear off when I left the bathroom but it only turned into an aching emptiness.

I walked over to my locker and tried to plan how I was going to tell KC about this. I knew it will be very upsetting for him but he needed to know before Jenna pounced.

"Hey."

Even the sound of Eli's voice couldn't lighten things up. "Hi," I replied glumly, gathering my books before closing my locker.

Concern etched on Eli's face. "What's wrong?"

I sighed, contemplating on whether to tell him or not. I was probably going to spill it out sooner or later, might as well tell him now. "Jenna's using KC to try and make you jealous."

His eyebrows rose in disbelief. "You're kidding?"

"Nope. See, ever since Jenna and KC started dating again, I had my suspicions. But then Alli convinced me Jenna probably changed," I huffed idly. "She hasn't changed a bit."

"Jenna knew we weren't really dating, she was the one who even said she didn't want anything serious!" he said, exasperated and I hated that I was bringing him into this.

"But she fell for you - something she couldn't control." I gave him a knowing look. "I just don't know how I'm going to explain this to KC… He likes her so much."

"Clare." Eli stopped in front of me and pulled my hands in his. "I know what Jenna's doing is going to hurt KC, but he has you and Alli. I know you two will be there for him and help him move on from her. It will be hard but he'll be okay. And what you're doing is the right thing. He needs to find out from you before anyone else.

"I know," I responded but still felt awful. "Hey, are you coming tomorrow still to _Bardell_?"

Alli told me I could bring Eli along.

"Yes, ma'am. I actually know one of the guys on the team. He lives near me."

"Oh?" I inquired curiously.

He nodded. "Adam Torres. Pretty cool guy."

"Alli told me was nice," I smiled. "I want to meet him."

"He wants to meet you too," he smirked, scratching the back of his neck when I arched a brow. "I might've told him about you, once or twice."

I stepped closer to him with a teasing smirk. "Once or twice," I echoed amusedly and for the first time ever, Eli was blushing.

"Don't let it get to your head," he said sarcastically before wrapping his arm around me. "Since it's lunch time, I think this is the perfect opportunity for you to play your flute."

"You really like me playing that thing?" I asked in disbelief. I haven't played for months but I still loved to play. I just never really thought Eli liked me playing _that_ much.

"Yes," he responded eagerly. "I did show you my story, I think it's only fair you pay up."

"Oh, really?" I laughed when he gave me a playful warning look. "Okay, I'll have to go-"

"Clare, can I speak to you for a moment?"

I turned around and KC stood before us with an expressionless look on his face but my body froze in panic. I told Eli to hold on before walking over to KC. He motioned me further down the hall so we were out of hearing distance from Eli. When we stopped, KC spun around, his face full of fury.

"What did you do to Jenna?" he questioned coldly.

I was speechless. Jenna must've got to KC first and did this. _How could she!_

"Nothing. Look, KC, I found out something from Jenna," I began gently and KC waited but the anger was still there, prominent on his features. "She's not over Eli. She was only using you to make him jealous."

KC laughed humourlessly. "Jenna warned me you would do this. Always trying to find an excuse to make her the bad guy. I thought you were going to let it go!"

"I was!" I yelled desperately, stunned that he wasn't believing me. "I was going to make things civil between us but then she spilled everything to me. KC she was planning on breaking up with you in a couple of days."

"I can't believe you," KC muttered shamefully. "Jenna just came crying to me telling me you warned her to break up with me."

"_And you believed that_?" I screeched. "KC, I would never do anything like that to anyone. You _know _me!"

"Yeah, if I know you so well then why is it that apparently you were with Eli when he was with Jenna," he said smugly and my jaw dropped.

My mind was racing at how Jenna must've planned this. Make up lies about myself to turn KC against me. It was pathetic and stupid but worst of all - KC believed her.

"Whatever Jenna told you - it's a lie," I responded quietly, anger searing through me.

He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyebrows. "Is it true every week you would meet Eli in the music room?"

"Yee, but not like that! We were just friends at the time," I defended.

"_Sure. _So Eli didn't kiss you while he was with Jenna?" he accused.

"It's complicated," was all I could say.

He shook his head in arrogant disapproval. "Whatever, I can't stay to talk anyways. I have to walk Jenna to class."

He glared at me one last time before walking past me and I started to breathe heavily. Tears brimmed my eyes and I leaned against the nearest locker, trying to collect myself. I couldn't believe that just happened.

How could I lose my best friend?


	20. Strong Rock

**Exams are over and I have four days off! Thanks so much for the reviews and just reading this story all together! This will be the last chapter and I will probably post the epilogue tomorrow. Thank you so much everyone for taking the time to read this story. 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blossomed Flower<strong>_

It was Tuesday afternoon and Eli and I were on our way to _Bardell._ As much as I wanted to be excited for Alli, I still couldn't get over what happened with KC. Alli was furious when I told her but she decided not to let it get to her. However, I knew she was just upset as I was over losing a friend. I was mad at KC… but more disbelief clouded the anger. I thought our friendship was more valuable then some misconception.

"Clare," Eli said, puling me out of my thoughts. "I know that right now it's a shock that KC did this, but sometimes we just don't know a persons' true colours."

I sighed. "I know but I trusted him. We shared serious issues with each other, we treated each other almost like brother and sister. How could he do this over a girl? A lying, despicable girl?"

Eli's eyes stayed on the road but I could see the distress on his face. I felt a little guilty for bringing this up to him but he was concerned yesterday when I broke out into tears after he found me in the hallway.

"KC is being a douche right now and it is incredibly stupid for him to take Jenna's side without even listening to you - his best friend," he said, slight anger underlying his tone.

"I'll never understand that," I mumbled sadly. "But as much as I should just forget KC - I can't. Jenna is still going to break his heart and even if I'm mad at him, I don't how I feel about knowing this."

"You warned him. He didn't listen," Eli stated.

"I wish it were that simple for me," I grumbled, annoyed I couldn't just shrug things off. "You're probably right though, I should just forget about him."

Eli smirked in my direction before grabbing my hand. "As Bullfrog would say, 'Time heals everything'," he mimicked a weird voice that I assumed it was his fathers' and it made me burst out in laughter.

"You are so crazy." I shook my head in amusement, a couple of giggles still escaping.

"Crazy for you," he retorted in a cheesy way that made me arch an eyebrow.

"…Did you really just use that cheesy line?" I smirked when his face turned pink. "I think you're blushing, _Elijah_."

"What did I say about calling me Elijah," he groaned.

"Sorry, but I don't see the big deal about calling you that," I shrugged. "It's very unique."

"Unlike your name," he sneered teasingly. "Although I did like the name Clarabelle. Sounds seductive…"

I blushed at how low his voice turned and I looked out the window so he wouldn't see. I was pretty sure he did though.

"Do you have to?" I asked, already knowing what his answer would be.

"Of course." I didn't have to look at him to know there was a smirk on his face. "It's fun making you squirm."

I scoffed and the car suddenly stopped. I got out of the car and took in the view of the very huge school. I walked over to Eli and he held out his hand. I smiled softly and took it, interlacing our fingers together before taking off towards the school.

"So how long is this thing supposed to be?" Eli asked as we went inside.

"I think an hour… We're a bit early so I think Alli and everyone else is warming up."

Eli chuckled. "Wow, sounds very competitive."

I swapped at his arm. "Be nice. This is very important to Alli… and probably Adam."

"I'm just messing around," he defended playfully but I still gave him a warning look.

We entered an auditorium where stands and signs were placed. Alli was talking with the team and I waved at her when she spotted Eli and I. She ran up the stairs to us, energy evident in her appearance.

"Hey guys! Thank you sooo much for coming," she exclaimed, giving me a giant hug.

"I told you we wouldn't miss it," I laughed, happy at how excited she was. "So how is everything going?"

"Good! We're just doing last minute quizzes, you know just in case. We need to for sure beat _Bardell._ We need this."

I smiled sympathetically, knowing that as much as Alli wanted this for her team, she wanted this to feel better about herself again.

"You'll do fine," Eli offered. "You also have Adam. The biggest science nerd I know."

"Speaking of Adam, can I meet him?" I asked.

"Sure!" Alli turned around. "Adam come here!"

A boy with a beanie on his head turned towards us from the stage. He walked up the stairs and smiled when he reached us.

"Eli how's it going?" He gave Eli a fist pump before looking over at me, an amused glint in his eyes. "You must be Clare."

"Yeah, and you must be Adam," I smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"It's _very _nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you," he smirked, raising an eyebrow.

My eyes widened and I looked up at Eli for clarification but he only smiled awkwardly, flushing a light pink.

"Okay, are you done embarrassing me in front of my girlfriend?" Eli grounded sharply, tensing beside me.

Alli shot me a wink while Adam stifled a laugh. To make Eli feel a little less uncomfortable, I wrapped my arm around Eli's waist and smiled up at him. I felt my heart swell when he smiled back at me and relaxed beside me, wrapping his arm around me.

"So Adam, how do you like Degrassi?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"It's pretty cool, some nice folks." He bumped Alli's shoulder. "Alli here is pretty awesome. I don't know if I can say the same for Eli though."

"That hurts, man," Eli feigned hurt before smirking, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Truth isn't always pretty," Adam retorted and we all laughed.

Alli's laughter died down immediately when she saw something past my shoulder. "What are _they _doing here?"

I turned around and felt my stomach drop when KC and Jenna came into the auditorium. Did KC really think Alli wanted him here? Unless he was only mad at me…

I felt Eli tighten his hold on me. "We should probably sit down," he suggested, his voice tense.

KC caught my eye but flickered his eyes towards Alli instead. He smiled and gave her a wave before taking a seat with Jenna. My mouth went agape.

"I can't believe this…"

"He still thinks we're friends," Alli said in disbelief before scoffing. "I can't deal with this right now. I'll see you guys later. Come on Adam, we have a competition to win."

They descended down the stairs and I let out a shaky breath.

"Clare, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little shocked I guess." I gave him a small smile and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "We should probably sit."

We settled down and waited for the competition to start. After it started, I tried to keep my full attention on Alli. She was doing amazing. Every single question she answered was correct and even the team was great. Connor and Wesley were born geniuses so I wasn't surprised, but Eli was right about Adam. Very good at Science.

Putting my mind away from the recent drama actually made me forget that Jenna and KC were here. Especially when Eli was right beside me. I don't know what I would do without him. He was my rock.

"Clare, I need to tell you something," Eli whispered in my ear and I looked towards him.

He looked nervous and the need to hold him flooded through me. He took my hand in his and held onto it tightly.

"Eli…?" I asked hesitantly, a little scared at how he was acting.

"I'm glad you gave me another chance, Clare. No, I'm more then glad. I want you to know how much you're important to me."

"I know I'm important to you, silly. Why are you telling me this now?"

"After what KC did to you, I want you to know I'm not going anywhere," he said sternly. "I'll always be here."

I never really thought about it until this moment that a lot of people have left me in my life. Darcy went to Kenya, my dad is somewhere across town, and I've just lost my best friend. And I felt overwhelmed that Eli was still here. He wasn't going to leave me.

Tears brimmed in my eyes. "Thank you, Eli. I also want you to know, that I'm yours. Always."

He smiled and enveloped me in his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder and just felt at peace after everything that has happened.

"I'm done!"

The noise was too loud for me to ignore; I pulled away from Eli and looked up to see Jenna standing over KC in anger. Oh no.

"What?" KC questioned in a lost voice that reminded me of a little boy.

"It's obvious I'm not getting Eli back. You're just a waste of space." Jenna flipped her hair before leaving the auditorium and I felt a sharp pain go through my stomach.

_KC. _He looked so lost and in pain. His eyes flashed to mine before he quickly left the room. I should feel satisfied that he got what he deserved but all I felt was sorrow. And my instincts told me to go after him.

"I…" I looked at Eli then towards the bottom of the auditorium at Alli.

She was already looking at me and I assumed that she witnessed the whole thing. There must've been a break since the announcer was off the stage. She nodded at me and I took that as a signal.

"I'll be right here when you get back," Eli said before I could explain.

I cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss, pouring in as much passion I could muster.

"Don't miss me too much." I giggled at the awe expression on his face before leaving the auditorium as quietly as possible.

I went outside and zeroed my eyes on KC sitting on the edge of the curb with his head bowed. I walked over to him and pulled on the bottom of my skirt before taking a seat beside him. He looked at me in alarm, tears evident in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

I sighed and rubbed my hands over my knees. "I actually don't even know."

We both looked across the parking lot, silence filling the air.

"I'm guessing you saw what happened," KC mumbled, giving me a side-glance.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Well I can't say I don't deserve it."

"You might have deserved it but the way Jenna did it was too cruel. I'm really sorry KC."

"Please don't," he said painfully, closing his eyes. "If anyone should be apologizing it's me."

I looked away, unable how to react. Maybe I should just go back to Eli.

"I'm not going to act like you didn't hurt me, KC. You made me mad but the worst thing was… that you didn't believe me." I looked at him sadly and he looked ashamed.

"I know. I couldn't believe I messed up so bad myself." He scratched the back of my neck and lowered his head again. "After I realized what I've done, I wanted to talk to you. Apologize. That's part of the reason why I came here today."

"I don't know how I feel about that right now," I replied honestly. "But can you please tell me why you believed Jenna over me?"

KC let out a breath before facing me. "I guess after Jenna told me about you and Eli, I felt like you lied to me all this time. And I just felt so upset that you could be happy with someone but not me."

"That's ridiculous!" I snapped. "KC I always wanted what was best for you. I want you to be happy with someone but Jenna was bad news. You didn't listen. And I didn't have to tell you _anything _about Eli because it wasn't necessary."

"My reasons are pathetic I know and I can't beg for forgiveness but I really am sorry, Clare."

I didn't know how I felt about the apology. I wasn't really sure about anything with KC right now. Maybe I just needed time away… for awhile.

"Thanks but I don't fully trust you anymore, KC. I think we should spend some time away from each other," I suggested softly.

"I agree. I need to straighten my head."

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked.

He half-smiled. "You'll never stop caring, will you?"

"Of course not."

We both laughed and I felt a little elated. I stood up and headed back towards the school.

"Hey Clare," KC called out and I turned towards him. "Thank you for everything."

I smiled. "See you around, KC."

I went back into the school and for once felt like everything was in place.


	21. Epilogue: Love

**Okay, so once again, I want to thank everyone who stumbled upon this story and giving it a chance. It was fun to write and I hope it was fun to read for you all! Enjoy. :')**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blossomed Flower<strong>_

_Epilogue_

Officially one year since I met Eli Goldsworthy and now that I look back on everything, things have drastically changed.

I never thought I would have a boyfriend. Especially one who was the complete opposite to how I pictured one. And I never thought how much things can take a different path then one would originally had decided. If I still had the same outlook as before, I think my only friend would be my homework at the moment. However, Alli was still my best friend. Adam and I were able to get to know each other and he was up right along in the spectrum while Eli and I were still going strong.

He's helped me through so much. After things got tense when I found out my dad was dating again, I mostly spent my days with Eli. He was very understanding and so were his parents when I would come to their house a lot. Days like those, I would think about my future with Eli. As silly as it was, I could see myself marrying him one day. I didn't tell him that though because I didn't want to scare him away.

I sighed happily when the thought occurred once again and I closed my locker, jumping in surprise when Alli was standing beside it with an amused smile.

"Daydreaming about Eli again," she teased knowingly, crossing her arms.

I blushed and glared when she started laughing. "Like you don't spend most of your waking hours thinking of Drew!" I fired back.

Alli finally got Drew after weeks of pining after him. Even though they went through some drama together, they were still attached at the hip. I've never seen Alli so happy before.

"Touché," Alli surrendered, chuckling. "Anyways, do you wanna have a girls night this weekend? Parents are out of town and I _really _miss spending time with my best friend."

I smiled sympathetically, feeling her pain. Alli and I have both been pretty busy these past couple of weeks. I've been working on this writer's workshop for creative writing and she was working on the science application for summer camp. Plus add in our boyfriends into the mix, we were two busy beavers.

"I would love to," I smiled, linking my arm with hers before walking down the hall. "I'm guessing movies, pizza and nail polish will be on the list?"

"Absolutely," she grinned happily. "So, how's the writer's workshop going?"

"Pretty good. I have Eli to help me so I'm not really stressed."

"Speaking of Eli, when are you going to tell him?" she asked deviously, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I'm not telling him anything," I said stubbornly and Alli pulled out of grasp, turning to face me with an incredulous look on her face.

"Why? It's obvious you want to."

"What if I scare him away?" I said quietly, biting my lip. "I don't want to lose him."

Alli sighed exasperatingly, throwing her hand sin the air. "You're not going to! It's obvious he feels the same way. You guys have been dating for like 6 months and don't forget _before_ you were even dating!"

"I know! I know! I'll tell him… when the time is right," I replied.

"Okay good and you're going to tell me exactly how it goes down when it does, right?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes.

"You'll be the first to know," I nodded tiredly.

"Good! Oh hey, there's KC," she waved down the hallway and he smiled toward us before walking over.

"Hey, how've you guys been?" he asked, smiling brightly.

After a few months away and some time on both of our parts, KC and I rekindled our friendship. We weren't as close as before since I was slowly starting to trust him again, but it was definitely leading back to the way we were. Especially since Jenna was _completely _out of the picture. I've seen her around school but she's usually alone. Guess her little 'posy' finally saw what she really was like.

"Tired of all this work but I can't complain too much, it is high school after all…" Alli drawled.

"Hey, this is something you need to get used to since you're planning on going to University," I scolded, jabbing her side. "How are you KC?"

"Pretty awesome since the basketball time made the finals!" he exclaimed.

"Aww that's amazing." I gave him a high-five and made a mental note to be at the next game. "Did you tell your mom?"

"Not yet but I know she'll probably want a celebratory dinner."

Alli and I smiled gleefully at him and from the corner of my eye I saw Adam coming towards us.

"Adam! How's it going?" I asked, always happy to see him.

He was a very funny and loveable guy and I was grateful Alli and Eli introduced us. I've grown to come very close to Adam over the months. Especially when he told us that he was an FTM. We were all there for him and things kind flowed in rhythm afterwards. Adam was kind of the person I could tell anything to. He always had great advice and was just there if you needed a good laugh.

"Hectic!" He scrambled towards us, panting for breath. "Alli, this science application is giving me hives! I need your brain right now!"

All laughed. "Slow down there, buddy. What do you need help with?"

They both started to walk away, ushering mumbled goodbyes to KC and I as they read the paper clutched in Adam's hand. I shook my head, laughing. They were so cute.

"I should probably go see Coach Armstrong about the big game coming up. It's next Wednesday, if you want to come?" KC asked hesitantly.

"Of course, you can count on it. Alli will probably be there too," I assured.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks. I'll see you later."

I waved goodbye and let out a breath.

"Well you look a little lonely all by yourself," a husky voice whispered in my ear that made me turn to mush.

I turned around and was welcomed by Eli's beautiful green eyes and alluring smirk. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled.

"I was actually just going to look for you," I replied, feeling my pulse jump when he wrapped his arms around me.

"Really?" he inquired. "Great minds _do _think alike."

He grinned before leaning down and lightly pressing his lips against mine. I pulled his hair affectionately and felt my stomach flip in content. He'll always give me the same effect when kissing me.

I pulled away and grabbed his hand. "Let's go somewhere."

"Oooh, Edwards pulling out her bad side, can't say I don't enjoy this," he winked and I rolled my eyes before pulling him down the hall.

I decided to take us to the room where everything began. Eli smiled warmly at me and he stroked my hair gently.

"You know this is the day we first met, right?" he asked quietly.

My eyes widened in small shock. "You remembered?"

"How could I not?" he chuckled deeply. "Hair pulled in a pony tail. Enticing blue eyes staring at me behind those round spectacles."

I flushed crimson. "I was curious! Everyone was making up awful rumours about you."

"Everyone can say what they want," he shrugged. "All I knew that day was that I had to know you."

I looked down, feeling flattered and slightly embarrassed. If only he knew how head-over-heels I was for him on the first day.

"Well you know me now… Disappointed?" I teased, but inside felt a little nervous.

His eyes brightened, and his face turned serious as he took a step closer to me. "Never."

The moment was so special that my breath was literally taken away. The emotions running through me blocked out my brain and went to my heart, making me not stop the next three words escaping my mouth.

"I love you."

_Oh God. Did I really…? Yeah, I did. _I wanted to crawl under a rock from the humiliation that surged through me. I knew it wasn't the right time.

"Clare, why are you looking away?" Eli asked softly, fingers curling under my chin so I could look in his eyes.

"I didn't think- I just… Why am I so-"

He cut me off with a kiss; the most passionate and loving one he's ever given me. He cradled my face and his lips moved over mine with such intensity, I felt my knees go weak. I held onto his arms and moved my lips over his with equal love. It was obvious that he loved me too and I had the sudden urge to scream and do back flips. Of course I didn't though.

He broke away and gave me the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. He still held my face and I still held onto his arms; this moment couldn't be broken.

"I love you, Clare."

I closed my eyes and a huge smile split across my face, my heart exploding in my chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me up, twirling us around in a smooth motion. He laughed lovingly and I hid my face in his shoulder, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.

It was funny, I could never wrap my mind around what was so great about boys and crushes, but looking back on my journey with Eli, my talks with Alli and even with my mom, I realized something.

First crushes can really be amazing.


End file.
